Da'tou's Story (11-05-12 NOT DEAD YET!)
by Blackdawn-70631
Summary: Da'tou, accidently born on Earth was left with a human family by her dying Mother. Now, she is a young adult that has caught the attention of a hunter named Gr'it-in from her Yautja species and, Human assassins.
1. The Rescue

_Author's Notes: I don't know why this happens, it was even mentioned by the fanfiction staff; chapters to a story for some reason will switch around themselves. Say chapter five will move to chapter seven as chapter seven's contents will be moved to chapter five. If this problem occurs again let me know through e-mail or review and thanks again to everyone for all their reviews.  
Some chapters will be shorter then others that are longer; one may be 5-6 KB as another may be 15 KB or longer, I also do not own the Predators.  
And last but not least, I have a picture of the two main characters, Da'tou and Gr'it-in. Anyone who would like to view it can request it via e-mail or check out the link on my profile._

Da'tou's Story  
The Rescue  
Chapter One

** Somewhere in the Amazon....**

Da'tou jumped over a log, her heavy breathing and pounding heart feeding an abundant amount of adrenalin and oxygen into her body making her faster and faster, almost to the point of being unstoppable. Gracefully jumping over another large log then leaped over a six-foot ditch with little effort desperately trying to elude the man who was after her.

If she were just another human female she surely would have been captured 20 minutes ago, when this chase started, but she wasn't, she really didn't know what she was. Her Mother had told her many years ago what her species were called, when she was a child but now had forgotten everything she was taught from her Mother after she died; her own people's language, except for a few simple phrased words, her lineage and history, what her species was named, and dreadfully, her own Mother's name. But Da'tou didn't let that get her down, now these days she hardly thought about her past but thought of the next day, of ways to help out the town she had been living in since she was born, pretty much was more occupied with living.

She wore human clothes now: old sandals that were beginning to tear. An old, torn and stained pair of shorts cut to the knees that tightly fitted around her muscled thighs and thick waist, the same went for the white T-shirt she wore. Due to her immense height and large frame it was very hard for her to find clothes she could comfortably fit into without tearing them if she flexed a muscle but it was easy to find clothes fit for a person that was 6 foot nine. Though she didn't always dress like this, once when she was younger she did wear clothes that her Mother wore, clothes that she had noticed none of the townsfolk wore, but as usual, after the death everything just seemed to disappear for Da'tou, even those clothes they both were and all the strange equipment her Mother wore. Da'tou came into a clearing but wasn't paying much attention to the destination in front of her until she almost fell off, swinging her arms in circles trying to keep her balance from falling off the edge. Down below was a small stream surrounded by rocky ground almost completely covered by trees. Spinning around at the sound of pounding foot steps behind her.

"I got you now monster." The man said as he lifted his rifle and fired it.

One by one Da'tou's body was impounded by the bullets from the man's rifle, screeching loudly with each bullet that hit her. The bullets didn't penetrate deep into her body due to her tough skin, but from so many, the speed and how hot they were were enough to make her scream. Her eyes widening in terror when she turned her head and seen she was falling off the edge, but then, something grabbed her leg. Letting out another screech when her body hit the side of the rock and strained her neck to look up.

There, holding her ankle and trying to fight off the man who was beating her rescuer with the butt of his rifle was, her, well it really wasn't but another of her species, whatever it might be, only the mysterious person was dressed in full out battle armor, high tech looking battle armor. The man now intent on pushing her rescuer off the edge with the hand still attached to her ankle. Another second later Da'tou found herself falling down then felt herself embraced in the persons arm's, her back was to his or else her chest making the person be the first to hit the ground which would soften Da'tou's impact. The weightless feel of her body and the fact that all the blood had rushed to her head when she was hanging upside down had caused her to blackout. Though before all her senses shut down, she heard tree limbs snapping, then painful grunts and screams but none of them was coming from her and that's when she felt the tree branches scrap against her skin and the painful jarring from the sudden impact. Then, her senses shut down and she completely blacked out.

Mister Conwell looked down the plummet and began cursing out loud, he couldn't see the two through the thick trees but still had to go down and check to see if they were both dead, especially the one known as Da'tou, his target. The problem was it would take about a day and half walk to actually get down there, hefting his 590 Al Mossberg and turned around walking back to the camp site. 


	2. Waking from the Past

Da'tou's Story  
Waking from the Past  
Chapter Two

_Da'tou secretly watched her Mother exercise from behind a tree, she was freely allowed to observe her Mother during her daily exercise and even participate in them from time to time but she and everyone else WERE NOT allowed to "interrupt" these important sessions._

Her mind quickly turning to the day when curiosity took a hold of her and she just had to ask why no one was allowed to interrupt her, Da'tou was replied. "Because this is how I escape this place. You, and my exercises are the only thing I have to keep me at peace with myself, to keep me from going mad with these new surroundings and all the humans." Though now Da'tou couldn't remember how it was spoken in her peoples native tongue but at least remembered in her heart some of the things her Mother told her.

Watching in slight interest as her Mother jabbed at the air with her spear. She was hiding because she wanted to be sneaky just for the fun of it, after all, there was nothing else to do; she could either work, participate with her Mother, walk in the jungle or play with the other children, though most of them were still too afraid of her appearance to even think of playing games with her. Again, her Mother jabbed into the air then swung, right in the middle of another swing she collapsed to her knees. Da'tou had stepped forward and was close to calling to her fallen Mother but held it back and hid back behind the tree when she remembered she was not permitted to interrupt her while she was exercising.

Due to the depleted air from her tank and drained battery power in the mask she usually wore she was now forced to survive without it. Her bare upper and lower tusks were flared out and eyes wide as she coughed and began gasping for air, now squinting her eyes at what looked liked much pain grasping her chest with her left hand. Her Mother turning her head in Da'tou's direction and Da'tou knew, she had been seen, "Da'tou," Her Mother said in a gasp, "W-What are you doing...hiding...behind that tree?"

Da'tou slowly stepped forward disappointed she let herself be seen, "Nothing really Mother, I was only playing."

"Playing?" She asked, her back moving up and down with her chest, "Behind a tree," Noticing she was also alone, "By yourself?"

"Yes." Da'tou replied, pausing for a moment before she asked, "Are you dying?"

Her Mother looked at the ground in hesitation then back at her, "Yes, I am Da'tou."

It was instant and Da'tou began sniffling, freely allowing her tears to show, "But I do not want you to die." Sniffling again, "I do not want to be alone."

"Oh Da'tou," Her Mother comforted, pulling Da'tou off her feet sitting the saddened child on her lap, "Da'tou. Death comes to everyone, only some will die sooner then others, always remember, "Learn the gifts of all sights, or finish in the dance of the fallen gods." 

Da'tou opened her eyes, the dream quickly fading back into her memory, and was now focusing on her sore and numb body, her vision blurred as she wondered what the towering giants was above her, but they soon focused and she found they were not giants but tall trees. Letting out a groan trying to figure out how she got here, and why her body was hurting, forcing herself into a slow roll onto her left side and then it all came flooding back; remembering the man shooting at her, the fall, then her rescuer and the pain she felt before she blacked out. _The Rescuer!_ Her mind stupidly clicked in remembrance, where was her rescuer? Spinning onto her front side but came to a sudden stop as her face cringed from stinging and stabbing pains that swept through her entire body. Pressing her forearms onto the rocky ground letting her upper body weight rest on them, they felt as if they were the only part of her that was not injured, though the bottoms of them were beginning to pulse from the rock digging into the skin. But sure enough, there, laying right beside her was her rescuer, but the person didn't look alive, yes she could see body heat but wasn't sure if it was fading heat from a dead person or if this person was still alive.

Bravely, with little worry extended her arm to the person, it wasn't like she hadn't touched a dead person anyway, and spoke to him, or else her. "Hey." Now shaking the person's side and was relieved to feel the warm heat emitting from the skin, "You all right?" Da'tou was only replied by the person exhaling, slowly, she had decided to sit up to further observe this person who had saved her from critical injury. The fall wouldn't have killed her like it would a human but it surely would have given her some injuries to worry about, maybe would have broken a leg, or both of them, if this person hadn't of came to the rescue.

The person, from what she could see, was surely a guy...it was a bit hard _not_ to notice it now from the angle she was sitting in, turning her head away with a quick smirk and looked over the rest of him, injuries as well as equipment and gear; covering his face, as how she remembered was the electronical mask fitted with multiple ranges of vision and such, who knew what else it had. Strapped around his chest was a large, one piece chest plate made of metal. Attached to the right shoulder and chest plate was some type of weapon, it had to be being it was in the form of a hand-held one. Attached to both wrists covering most of the lower arms were some type of metal armband with little buttons and gizmo's worked into them. The lower area, his waist, was more...bare, then his chest, the only thing covering his maleness was a loin cloth, above that was a ridged metal cup, and covering that was a leather type flap. Tied around his waist was a very unique utility belt of the sort, only it seemed to hold even _more_ weapons and pouches then it did utilities. Going even lower were large pads around his inner and outer thighs and knee pads on both knees, and the feet, like hers, were sandals but these ones, like the rest of his outfit, were mostly constructed of metal.

As for his physical appearance and injuries, he did look like her; long wire like hair, only his were braided. A large, muscular body frame, even bigger then her, height as well as frame and talons replaced where finger and toenails would be on humans. One thing she did not like or agree on was the horrid smell coming from his body, yes there was the natural musk that correlated with her species different emotions they portrayed in life but this, this was the fault of lack from daily bathing. _Woo!_ Injury wise, on the outside that is and from the seeing the big wound on the back of his head, he had suffered a minor concussion, there was also small as well as large abrasions running along his arms, sides and legs where the tree branches had hit him and she was sure his back had to be even worse.

But this posed as an even bigger problem, would she be able to move him? She had to find shelter as soon as possible to hide from the weather and the assassin, but where would she find some? Pushing herself onto her feet with a grunt looking at her surroundings, ignoring the alarms going off in her body that was telling her to lie down so she could rest and heal, she would have to leave him here for a little while if she was wanted to find shelter quickly, and that's just what she did. 


	3. Killing the Assassin

Da'tou's Story  
Killing the Assassin  
Chapter three

Da'tou eventually found shelter about 100 feet away in a dirt cave under the roots of a gigantic dead tree that had been dug out by a large animal, she had no room to stand and had to walk on her heels in order to move around, though the cave looked and smelled like it had been vacant for a long time. It taking about 20 minutes to drag her large rescuer from where he had fallen to the cave and had walked back out of the cave when he was safely inside to sit down beside the stream to study and clean her wounds.

She was shot four times in the torso area and was forced to extract the big, metal head bullets by hand. Her back from what she could tell was only scrapped and bruised, with a big gash surrounded by another large bruise on the back of her head, assuming the wound got there when her head smacked against her rescuer's metal mask when they hit the ground. She had cleaned what wounds she could reach with water, put some weak acting herbs on them, to keep the infections down, and had a mixture of mud and moss to act as bandages until she could get some real medical attention. After she was through treating herself, she did the same with her rescuer.

Almost a day had gone by for Da'tou and she, along with her rescuer were still living in the dirt cave, Da'tou had her back rested against the wall eating a raw fish she had caught minutes ago. The bruised muscles of her injured back spasmed from time to time from resting against the wall, but it felt good on the rest of her body to relax and heal itself, her rescuer's wounds were healing just fine but he still had not woken. The reason why she was eating a raw fish instead of having it cooked was the fact that the assassin might see the flames or even smell the smoke if she made one. So the only thing Da'tou could do, was rest against the wall picking at the little fish that would only serve as a mere appetizer and think about how she was going to get back home with her injured rescuer and get past the assassin, though she didn't want to, she would have to kill the assassin. Letting out another sigh picking out another rib bone and put it on the pile of bones. 

She was just about to drift off again until the snap of a twig broke the silence alerting her, lifting her head up opening her eyes and listened, she didn't move a muscle or even breathe.

There were no more twigs being snapped but there instead were the faint sounds of footsteps, listening closer trying to decipher what creature the footsteps belonged to. It could have been an animal being it made noise by snapping a twig, or the assassin, but wouldn't he want to be silent? Maybe he wasn't very good with tracking on the jungle floor, or maybe he snapped the twig on purpose, maybe he wanted her to know he was coming. Da'tou shook herself out of the state and focused.

The tip of a barrel came through first and it felt like her heart stopped, mentally cursing to herself. How did he find her? Her eyes narrowed balling her fists, these assassins were becoming a royal pain in her ass, and readied herself, the stock of the rifle came into view and she attacked.

First she grabbed the stock slamming it against the wall, the weapon firing off two shots that painfully rang in her ears, lifting her right hand punching the nearest hand then pulled the rifle out of the assassin's hands and threw it to the side. The man cursed at her then punched her right eye and Da'tou fell backwards, more from being knocked off balance then the force, and the man fell with her in a death grip with her throat. She though rammed her talons into his soft sides making him jump back with a scream and slammed her right fist into his face, the man though only rocked on his heels and replied with a knife to her left arm. Da'tou screamed and sidled to the side getting the blade out of her arm and lifted her arm to attack him, but he was quick and started stabbing her torso, now becoming pissed, Da'tou howled and rammed her body into his and was on top of him. Her left hand holding the wrist with the hand that was holding the knife while he was holding her right wrist trying to keep her talons away from his throat.

It would be an easy fight for her if he were like the other men around here, but he was buff, a guy who pumped a lot of weights as what looked liked plenty of steroids, his arms were bigger then a normal sized man's neck. An even match for her, but if she didn't watch out, maybe an uneven one, her large body frame and muscle structure was a natural trait, she hardly needed to work out but this guy looked as if he worked out for painful hours to get this big.

Then finally, Da'tou was able to over power him for a second, it wasn't much time, but it was enough to grab the soft tissue of his large throat, and tear it out. His reaction was automatic, the man let go of her already gurgling and choking on his own blood and wrapped his hands around his throat, seconds later his eyes went dim and he stopped breathing shortly followed by his hands falling to his sides.

Da'tou exhaled in relief then toppled beside his body, the open wounds from the knife pulsing with pain as she steadied her heart rate bringing her breathing back into a steady rhythm. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and not the first time she had killed a human, somehow, she had been discovered by someone other then the people living in town. Could it be someone from the town doing this? She couldn't imagine who would be cruel enough to hire assassins and send them after her, it had to be someone on the outside, but that also seemed like another problem, Xingasa wasn't exactly a hot spot on the map for tourism, or anything really. She found a few years back that the people living over in the next town over, only 20 miles away didn't even know Xingasa existed.

The town/village she lived in was split in two separated by a river and one old board and rope bridge: On the east side was East Xingasa, the side that accepted the outside world, somewhat that is. The other side, West Xingasa, had kept their ancestral heritage and still lived in straw and clay huts and still hunted for food with no contact to the outside world, except for East Xingasa.

Forcing her heavy eyes to stay open but was too tired to force them, what little energy she had gained from rest and food was spent on killing the assassin. Forcing her eyes open one more time looking at the body beside her making sure he was dead, then strained her neck and body to look at the unconscious rescuer, he was still asleep and didn't look injured. Now, like she had done many times already, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep, hoping and dreaming she could finally go back home and live her normal life.


	4. New Pains

Da'tou's Story  
New Pains  
Chapter Four

Da'tou let out a painful groan, her body hurting more then ever as she easily could pinpoint each stab wound and just how painful each was, forcing her eyes to open even though they wanted to stay shut longer and was surprised and confused to see the sky above her.

Instead of getting up, she just laid there, looking at the sky, listening to some nearby birds chirping and was wondering how she got here, wherever here might be. Lifting her right arm laying the hand across a wound on the center of her stomach, she expected to feel the crusty, dried blood on her shirt and a wet, sticky scab covered in puss from serious infection. Instead, she felt no shirt or an infected wound but felt uncovered skin and Vaseline like substance on the wound.

Jumping up in surprise at the mere feel but came to a halt halfway up in a hiss, new pains came in her back and shot to her ribs, letting out a wheeze and reluctantly laid back down, she wanted to get up, to walk around and investigate what was going on, she wanted to go back home. Running her hand over most of her stomach and came to realize she had been stripped down to her under garments.

There was the shuffling of a nearby person then the sound of feet walking across wood, each step sending vibrations that went straight for her back and slowly made its way through her body, her face cringing at the painful twinges trying to focus and push the pain to the side. Looking up again and seen a person looming over her, she tried focusing but her eyes just didn't want to listen to what her brain said, the same went for the rest of her body as she tried to lift her hand, but the only thing it did was stumble about.

Before she could say anything a hand slid under her neck just at the base of her skull and lifted her head upwards, then something was placed at her mandibles shortly followed by a few drops of water falling into her mouth making her open her mandibles on reflex. Cool water poured into her mouth and down her throat. The coolness of the water sending moisture back into her dry throat all the way down to her chest, feeling each drop take affect as it made its way down. But Da'tou ended up getting greedy over the amount and choked on it, spitting out excess water from her mouth that dripped down her chin and the side of her throat.

The hand carefully lowered her head back down and Da'tou was able to force out a weary thank you, looking back up at the person now that her eyes were able to focus and was surprised to see her rescuer awake and hovering above her. "You're all right." She croaked, her throat still begging for more water.

"Yes." The rescuer said to her in Arawakan, the native tongue of the humans she been living with, the language she knew since she was able to speak, the accent was terrible but none the less, the dialect was correct.

"Wh-Where am I?" Da'tou tiredly asked.

"You are safe young one."

"But..." Da'tou wanted to tell him of her adopted family that she was being looked for and that she wanted to go home, but she was just too tired to talk, not for that long at least, but could spare a few minutes before she would fall asleep. "Who are you?" She decided to ask.

"I am Gr'it-in." He replied sternly.

Da'tou was able to understand the sentence, but not the name he had given her, "G-Grrr hit in."

"That is close enough, but now you must sleep."

"I can't..." Her eyes closed but she forced them open, "I have to go...home..." Again, her eyes closed but did not open and she fell asleep, it not taking long for her body and mind to fall into a deep slumber while her body took its time in healing itself.

A full day and night had gone by until Da'tou began to stir from her sleep, then, at the break of dawn, she opened her eyes.

Da'tou opened her eyes looking up, the sky and waving tree branches were still there, again, she moved to sit up but did it slowly, the pain was still in her body but not as bad when she first awoke. Looking down at the wounds on her belly and was surprised at how nicely and quickly they were healing, her fingers playing with the Vaseline substance that was placed over the wounds then had wondered to a new wound, one she had not seen before. There was a spotted scab directly in the middle of her diaphragm, it was small yet large, like a large needle of the sort had been driven in that area.

Letting out a low groan and looked around, even more surprised when she discovered she had been sleeping in a big tree, finding her clothes piled on top of each other just an arms reach to her right and proceeded to put them back on: The shorts were stained with grass and dried blood, this she could tell from the smell and the feel of it, the front of her shirt was filled with nothing but holes and covered in dried blood, more then her shorts, her sandals looking as if they were going to fall apart at any moment.

Putting her sandals on then stood up and looked around some more, she saw more trees in the distance but no Gr'it-in, walking to the edge of the tree and looked down, her stomach went into flips at the sight of how high she was up but did not move, she had to be 30 feet up, maybe more. Laying an arm across her right side hugging her aching ribs and looked into the horizon, she could see Mount Hyla from her position which was just 10 miles north of Xingasa. Balling her fists in anger: She had been shot at, fell off a cliff, stabbed multiple times, suffered pain and infection, hadn't been home in over a week now and was still in pain. Screw Gr'it-in, he may have rescued her, but she had gone through too much for too long to sit around even more and wait for him to arrive, whenever that might be.

She kneeled down and started to climb down, although it was some long ways down and there weren't any vines or knots in the tree to hang on too, she could still get down by digging the talons on her hands and feet into the tree. She finally reached the ground after a few painful minutes and looked in the direction of Mount Hyla, now she was only able to see the tip of the mountain, looking around on the ground then at the trees, Gr'it-in could still not be seen or heard, she couldn't even smell him, a smell she had grown accustomed to. Then, without further due, she headed to Mount Hyla, planning on going home. 


	5. Going Home

Da'tou's Story  
Going Home  
Chapter Five

Da'tou laid her hand on a dead tree and jumped over it landing on the other side, she was doing okay by covering six miles in less than three hours, but it wasn't good, she hadn't even made it to the base of Mount Hyla and her wounds were slowing her down, luckily it was still morning and she had about nine hours to go before it would turn dark. Bending over laying her hands on her knees and tried catching her breath, she hadn't even started her day and she was already out of breath, her sides were even starting to hurt.

Straightening her back and looked behind her, Gr'it-in wasn't following her, so she looked at Mount Hyla and started back off in a jog.

Almost eight hours had gone, one more hour before she would have to stop and rest for the night, and she had made it to Mount Hyla, matter of fact she _was_ on Mount Hyla. Da'tou was in a casual stride and half awake, aches and pains had made their way into her joints and muscles, surprisingly, her wounds weren't hurting her like earlier, the pains she was experiencing now were from a hard day's walk. Earlier she had stopped again but this time was to eat on some fruit she had found, she even had wrapped some in a large leaf and brought it with her, later on she had found some thin vines and had tied them to the leaf that was now hanging from her right shoulder.

Da'tou was half asleep in her walk/climb until she was awoken by a prickly feeling on her right leg, looking at the leg and seen something moving but it was small, bending down to get a better look then jumped back falling onto her backside swiping her hand across her ankle and calf then jumped back to her feet and ran a few feet away. She had been so asleep she hadn't even noticed the large colony of marching ants she had walked straight into. Yeah they were only ants, but there were thousands of them, all marching in one direction and killing any small creature in their path, they wouldn't be able to kill her in her condition but would be enough to add onto her injury list.

More time had past and Da'tou made camp, this time able to create a fire without worry of anyone finding her, the fire she created the old-fashioned way: A piece of stick with a tip smoothed out by a rock, two small pieces of kindling wood placed side by side and a handful of dried moss between it. The process only took five minutes, but she had been taught how to start a fire this way by the villagers of West Xingasa when she was a child, only a year after her Mother died.

Da'tou sat on her heels enjoying the warmth of the fire while she waited for her food to cook, tonight's menu was: Fruit, some of which had been squashed earlier from her encounter with the ants, and, Giant Tarantula. It may have sounded gross to eat such a large, and deadly spider, but its meat tasted like shrimp and they were considered a delicacy in these neck of the woods, especially if a female had eggs. Capturing and cooking Giant Tarantula was relatively simple, that's if the person knew what they doing.

Da'tou first pulled out a rolled up leaf that was placed under some hot ash with the end of her stick and blew on it, inside the leaf were Tarantula eggs, one out of the three spiders she had killed was filled with eggs. After a few seconds of cooling down she opened the leaf and began to eat the cooked eggs, it was just like eating a regular omelette but very sour.

After she was through eating the eggs, which only took less then a minute, she pushed the cooked spiders off the burning twigs and proceeded in eating their little bodies with some fruit. She didn't have anything to drink but the moisture from the fruit would be able to hold her off until she could reach the Puru River, and even by the time she reaches the river, it'll still be a half day's walk before she would reach the boundaries of Xingasa.

30 long minutes went by for Da'tou of eating her food and thinking about the next day, but she pushed that to the side and laid down on her side hugging the heat from the fire. Her wounds now felt like they were mere skin abrasion then cuts and gashes, something that only made her want to scratch at them. Then, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next day finally came and Da'tou started back off on her journey home at the crack of dawn yet again. Time past and Da'tou was now standing knee height in the Puru River drinking the cool water from an oversized leafy cup, she finally made it, but now she only had to reach Xingasa. Lowering her cup letting the leaf unfold and fall into the water then seen the 30-foot anaconda, the giant snake was right at her feet staring at her with it's head lifted out of the water, it's forked tongue flickering out every few seconds. She did not move but stared back at it, it just might be looking for a warm spot to curl up on, or was looking for lunch, and Da'tou hoped she wasn't on the menu, it would be a failing battle for her if it did decided to eat her. Da'tou had waited a whole minute until it casually lowered its head back into the water and swam away.

The encounter with the snake happened over 30 minutes ago, and as Da'tou calculated, she would be just at the boundaries of Xingasa if she traveled down river, Xingasa was just a mile away and Da'tou now wasn't feeling too hot about being around humans. She had time to cool off and deeply regretted leaving Gr'it-in.

Da'tou had been sitting on her heels for some time now looking at her alien reflection in the running river thinking of Gr'it-in. He was one of her, the first of her species she had seen in 53 years, since her Mother died, there were so many questions that needed answering, and she just left. Would she see him again? Would she see another face of her species?

She balled her fist slapping the rippling image and sat back as the thought started to bring back her Mother, closing her eyes and shook her head from side to side now trying to get her Mother out of her head. _How pathetic can I get?_ Da'tou said to herself, _I can't even remember my own Mother's name._ Placing her wrists on her knees holding back the urge to cry as her hands turned into fists, why was all this happening to her? Living with humans really wasn't bad, but after meeting Gr'it-in, it set something off, something that made her feel so different from the people she had lived with her whole life, and she just ran away.

Wiping a single tear away with a sniffle and got to her feet, maybe the wise woman could help her in finding her path, and with that thought, she turned around, not paying attention to who was just a few feet in front of her and jumped when she saw him. There, Gr'it-in stood on a fallen log staring at her. "You!" She almost yelled as if he were some irritating pest, "How...how did you find me?"

"I followed you." He blankly replied, "Now let me ask you something." Stepping off the log walking to her, "Why did you leave?"

Da'tou sneered, "Because I wanted to go home. I went through hell and back and didn't feel waiting around or helping anyone else."

Gr'it-in chuckled, "Home?" Walking around her, "You do not mean this?" Lifting his arms ever so slightly showing the vast thickness of vegetation that was mostly surrounding them.

"Well," She said, "Not this jungle exactly but a village south of here, just along this river."

Gr'it-in looked at the river then back at Da'tou and asked, "What is your name young one?"

Da'tou slightly cocked her head back a little, "Da'tou," Feeling a bit eery over him calling her "young one", "and don't call me "young one". You make it sound like I am a child."

"But, you are a child, and why is your name pronounced as Da'tou? A name like that is suppose to be pronounced as Da'dtou-di, there is no such name as Da'tou."

Da'tou narrowed her eyes on him, "I'm not in the mood for any games right now. My name is Da'tou, it has always been that, and you can just fuck off if you don't like it."

Gr'it-in howled, "Never in my life have I met a child as disrespectful to a..."

Da'tou interrupted him with her own howl, "I told you once old man! I'm not a fucking child. I'm 60 years old, a fucking elder when it comes to these people! Call me "child" one more time and I will beat the living shit out of you!"

He snarled in surprise with a shake of his head making his thick dread locks slap across his mask. "Your Mother should have never allowed you to live!"

"That's it!" Da'tou yelled, jumping onto Gr'it-in slamming his backside onto the rocky bank and started punching his sides, being she couldn't hit his face from the metal mask covering it.

Gr'it-in lifted his right-hand grabbing Da'tou by the neck and tossed her to the side then jumped to feet and ran for her.

Da'tou first hit the ground on her shoulders then turned the impact into a roll that successfully and gracefully got her back to her feet, hardly dazed from the impact but was shocked at Gr'it-in's astonishing speed, before she could even think of what to do next the thick bones of his big knuckles slammed against her chin making her fly backwards.

"Da'tou!" A female voice yelled, seconds later an older human woman with thin, greying hair was on her knees beside Da'tou, but it didn't take her long before she had jumped to feet with a rock in her hand. "Leave my baby alone!" She yelled, throwing the rock at Gr'it-in which he easily side stepped, this time picking another and threw it at him, then picked up another and repeated the process two more times until Da'tou grabbed the woman's shoulder.

"It's all right," Da'tou said, rubbing her chin moving the hurt and numb mandible trying to get the feeling back into it, "That was a lucky shot Gr'it-in."

"Huh?" The woman said, spinning around to Da'tou, "You know him?"

"Not formally."

Gr'it-in snorted, "You are worse then a Young Blood."

Without thought, Da'tou had jumped past the woman to Gr'it-in and fell to knee level on her right hand and foot hand with her left leg lifted and swinging around to the back of Gr'it-in's knees, not even a second later had she knocked his legs out from underneath him making his large body fall backwards, smacking back onto the bank. Da'tou jumped back to her feet already in a fighting stance waiting for him to get back up, and waited, then waited another few seconds, about a minute went by until she was at ease. He was out, but she didn't know for how long.

"Da'tou!" Two men yelled simultaneously.

Da'tou only lifted her head watching the two men come stomping out of the bushes with smiles on their faces, one being her foster brother, Kere, and the other her foster father, Mayara, then looked back to the unconscious Gr'it-in. "Don't come any closer!" She yelled. With a groan, Gr'it-in had sat up then pushed himself to his feet, Da'tou going back into her fighting stance. "Wanna go at it again Gr'it-in?"

Gr'it-in turned his head and howled in surprise at how many humans had gathered, none though being armed. "_Cjit oomans_." He said in the Yautja tongue.

"What's going on!?" Another male voice yelled from the depths of the forest closely followed by two others calling out.

Gr'it-in stepped forward with his wrist blades unsheathed and stood in front of Da'tou, "We will settle this later, Da'tou, first we have to get out of here." Gr'it-in though was answered with a course laugh from Da'tou and he turned around looking at her. "What is so funny?"

"You're afraid of them?" Letting out another laugh, "The only people who you should really be afraid of is my Foster Mother and I. The men here couldn't hurt a fly."

The smile coming off Kere's face making him look at his adopted sister in denial.

Da'tou chuckled rubbing the back of her head, "There's nothing here to worry about Gr'it-in, they're my family, they're the people I was trying to get to that live down the river."

Gr'it-in looked at her, "Your home is with...humans?"

"Yes, I have been living with them my whole life, and it even baffles myself sometimes."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Kere blurted.

"Your whole life?" Gr'it-in asked, "But how?"

"It's a long story Gr'it-in, I'll tell you about it but that's only if we can come to a truce here, you quit calling me "child" and I'll quit calling you "old man"." Holding out her hand for him to shake it but realized he looked a little baffled with her gesture, "You're suppose to shake my hand if you agree." Without another second gone by Gr'it-in lifted his hand and shook hers.

They lowered hands and Da'tou smiled to herself, this felt like a new beginning for her life, and together, the group of Humans and Yautja walked to East Xingasa, only the humans started walking first with a worried Gr'it-in walking behind them beside Da'tou. 


	6. Getting Acquainted

Da'tou's Story  
Getting Acquainted  
Chapter Six

Like every other day in Xingasa, whether on the East or West, was warm and sunny with the sounds of giggling children and chirping bids lurking in the air for all to hear, once in awhile there would be a cool breeze that would awaken the trees making their branches brush against each other. Da'tou first had to persuade and tempt Gr'it-in into staying in East Xingasa, then, when she was sure he would stay, she grabbed some clean clothes and walked to the bath house that was on the edge of East Xingasa, just at the edge of the trees.

It was a little, public place made of ply board and sheet metal, like a cardboard box with a tin roof, that only had two shower heads. The water line that was connected to the well was fed from the Puru River that went to an old water heater that didn't stay working half the time. The shower heads were connected together, one head placed on metal piping with the second head roughly placed a foot and half higher, the lower head was for Da'tou's human friends and family, the second was for Da'tou herself.

Da'tou had finished her shower and was now sitting on her heels on the old porch of her Foster family's house watching Gr'it-in clean his armor, or as their species pronounced it, _'a'wu-asa_. Plenty of dirt and dried blood was caked onto the armor and it's crevices, and it all had to be cleaned off, that's if he wanted it to function properly. Like her, he too was sitting on his heels, but on the bank of the Puru River.

Gr'it-in had only been in East Xingasa for about four hours, and she already was starting to take a liking to him, with seeing a familiar face and all the information he had to offer on her species. Besides, he was a much more better conversationalist now then when he was unconscious. The quarrel they had earlier had been made clear and Gr'it-in quickly found out "Da'tou" was her real name and that she really was an adult, but what had surprised them both was her size. Da'tou had no idea yautja women were roughly eight feet tall, which had also led to the conclusion that Da'tou's small size was a birth defect.

"Da'tou." The soft voice of her Foster Mother said from behind her, and Da'tou turned her head to her. Her Foster Mother was becoming very old and looked more like she would be her Foster Grandmother, this was of the fact that Da'tou's genetic makeup made her age much slower and longer then a human's genetic makeup, by the time she had grown from her childhood stages everyone was old, had already been parents for years or was a child. Her Foster Mother's long hair was thinning and turning from black to a mixture of white and gray, she was small in size, so small that she only came to Da'tou's stomach area and was easily able to be picked one handed by her giant adopted daughter. Her skin tone when she was younger was tanned, but now that she was becoming older was turning pale, her purple veins beginning to show under her thinning skin. "I think someone at school would be very happy if you picked her up."

Da'tou smiled, the person who would be happy was her little, five year old Foster Sister, Chimidyue, pushing herself up with a groan, "All right, Usi-diu, I'll be back in a little while." Then turned around walking to, Gr'it-in, he was just a few feet away. "Gr'it-in." Da'tou said calmly, he stopped cleaning and turned around looking at her. "I am leaving. I have to pick up someone from school. Do you want to come with me?" He turned back around to his armor, "If you like," She said, "You can leave your armor in my room."

He just looked at the armor, "Yes, leaving my armor in your room does sound like a good idea." 

They had both picked up two armfuls then walked into the little three bedroom house that was housing ten people and walked to the back headed to the left corner.

Gr'it-in looked around at the many bed mats made of dried leaves, pillows and blankets that laid across the floor, all of which were made, then looked at the big one in the corner Da'tou was standing beside. "This is your room?" He asked coming to a stop beside Da'tou looking at the floor laid bed.

"Well..." Kneeling down placing the armor on her bed, "The room isn't mine but this spot is, you don't have to worry about anyone taking your armor from here."

Gr'it-in then looked up gazing in 'aww' at the various bones that dangled from the ceiling and skulls of different size that was hung from the wall, his site eventually drifted back down to the make shift bed that was placed with furs as blankets. "This spot is very similar to Hunter's and Huntress's room." Kneeling down laying the rest of his armor onto the bed.

Da'tou looked up at her skull collection, "I always liked having them hung on the walls and ceiling."

He got up again and asked, "Where are we going again?"

"To the school, I'm going to pick up my Foster Sister." Both turning around walking to the door. 

"Another Foster Sister?" He said, "How many Foster Brothers and Sisters do you have?" They had just got outside and were now walking to the trail that would lead them to the school.

"A lot, seven, three sisters and four brothers."

"Well," He said, "Seven is not many, it is only many to be raising at once."

Da'tou chuckled, "How many siblings do you have?" They had past the entrance of the trail and was walking further in.

"Thirty Brothers, not sure how many sisters."

Da'tou came to a stop and looked at him with a short laugh, "Are you serious?" She heart fully asked.

He too stopped walking and looked at her in a cold stare, "Yes I am, it is nothing to joke about and it is not funny."

Da'tou slightly lowered her eyes and head, "I am sorry Gr'it-in, I didn't mean to laugh..." Starting back off on their walk again, "I am only surprised you would have so many brothers."

Gr'it-in had quickly paced up his speed and was soon walking beside her, "Can I ask you something, something personal?" He asked.

"Sure." Da'tou quickly replied with little thought.

"Do you remember your Mother?"

Da'tou lowered her head even more but had still kept her pace, "A little, I only remember bits and pieces of her, before she died."

"She died when you were a child?" He said keeping an eye on her and the ground in front of him. 

"Yes."

"Were you born here?"

Da'tou couldn't help but chuckle. It was just one question after another. "Yes."

"Then that explains how you can breathe oxygen."

This time Da'tou stopped, "What do you mean?"

Gr'it-in looked at her and began to explain his theory on how she was able to breathe oxygen, human air. "A yautja cannot breathe oxygen for a long period of time without dying, but if one were lucky, like your Mother, that person might be able to adapt to the surrounding breathing environment and live longer, but within time, the yautja will die. Which is what happened to your Mother, am I correct?" Da'tou slowly shook her head up and down then Gr'it-in went on. "If a female were impregnated while doing this, she just might be able to make her unborn immune, but yet, the unborn will have defects in appearance, genetics or both.

"So," Da'tou said, "This means something might be wrong with me, on the inside?"

Gr'it-in sighed, "I doubt it being you have survived this long, but there might be flaws in your unborn children."

Da'tou's eyes and face filled with sorrow, she felt like crying, "That's even worse, not being able to have children."

Gr'it-in laid a hand on her shoulder, "We will be able to find out, but that is only if you accompany me to my home planet."

"Well I..." But their conversation was broken by a harsh shrill that broke through the air, the sound making them come attention and spin around ready for battle, the shrill quickly died and was followed by a little voice calling Da'tou's name. Da'tou let out a smile when she saw Chimidyue running for her with her arms wide open, Kneeling down so she would be at a better height with her little Foster Sister and scoop her up in her arms with a big hug. Almost a minute went by of the two talking then they started back down the trail headed to East Xingasa. The giant warrior, Gr'it-in, silently following them.


	7. Uncovering a Mother's Past

Da'tou's Story  
Uncovering a Mother's Past  
Chapter Seven

Another day came and went and the two only yautja in Xingasa could be found relaxing by the Hebu Pond, the morning was the usual calm and warm, to their standards it was warm.

"I am still surprised to see a yautja living under these conditions, especially living with humans for sixty years." Gr'it-in said.

He had slightly gotten use to the idea of being around humans and was now only wearing half of his armor.

His mask giving him air through a hose that was fed from his air tank and powered by his battery pack which was attached to his big, red colored chest plate, his wrist blades were still on his right wrist with a small knife securely tucked into his belt, under the belt tightly wrapped around himself was his loin cloth but was still covered by his jagged edged metal cup that was held on and attached to his belt, the last of his attire was thigh and knee pads wrapped around his thighs and knees.

"Yeah well..." Replied Da'tou, picking up a small pebble and tossed it over the still pond making it skip three times before it sank into the water.

The wounds she received almost a whole week ago from her encounter with the assassin had completely healed and turned into mere battle scars. Tightly fitted around her large torso was a plain gray T-shirt, its left pocket having been torn off, her blue jean shorts were nicely snug around her thick waist but this time was almost brand new and higher up on her thighs then the last pair she was wearing when she first met Gr'it-in, her new sandals she had bought a year ago for when her old pair would become old and tear, which is just what happened to them.

"You don't see it as "surprising" when you have been living with them your whole life, it's more normal then anything else: Wake up, shower, eat, work, eat agin, work some more, take another shower, eat yet again, go to sleep and do the same thing the very next day. Except for sundays, that's the day we rest from our busy week."

"That sounds more boring then normal," He added as he watched her from the spot on the log he was sitting on.

Da'tou laughed out loud and spun around to Gr'it-in, "Well look at you, you are use to traveling, in space. Who wouldn't be bored with that?"

"Does my busy life mean you will join me when I leave this place?"

"Umm, I..."

"There you are!"

A voice loudly interrupted making them turn their heads to where the voice had come form, Wau-uta, another of Da'tou's Foster Sisters was walking out of the trail headed towards them.

"Father has been looking every where for you." She said to Da'tou.

Wau-uta, soon to be married in a month had just turned 22, her long jet black hair and thin cheeks led to a narrow but small chin showing a beautiful face crafted by Mother Nature, the silhouette of her 5 foot tanned body small and fragile. Her outfit consisted of a faded pink "Hello Kitty" T-shirt that firmly hugged her medium sized chest and flat stomach, matching the color of her shirt was a short pair of pink cloth shorts, just mere inches from showing the curves of the skin from her round butt, and to add to her supposable trendy image was a worn out pair of white, off the brand, tennis shoes.

"Mayara?" Da'tou questioned, her foster father was not one to call for her when needed, usually Usi-diu was the one to call for her. Why would he be sending someone to find her?

"Yes," Wau-uta said back, "He said for you to hurry." Looking past Da'tou to Gr'it-in, "Am I interrupting something?"

Da'tou pivoted her upper body around looking at Gr'it-in who was looking back at them then back to Wau-uta and said, "No, not really."

"That's good," She said with a little smile and turned around walking back to the trail entrance, Da'tou and Gr'it-in following her. "We had better hurry too, you know how he gets when someone is late."

Da'tou chuckled at the remark and finished her sentence, "He throws a big fit then goes into a thirty minute lecture on how rough his father was on him when he was a kid if he was late when he was called by his father."

It took the group a full five minutes in getting from the pond to East Xingasa, but a quick minute to walk through the little town and to the porch of the house.

Sitting on the porch in the newly crafted wooden chairs was her foster father and mother, her mother looking as if she was about to cry at any moment while her father only looked at both her and Gr'it-in in a blank stare.

Blankly starring at people was normal on his behalf.

Like her foster mother, he too was old and looked more like her Grandfather, gray and white thinning hair cut close to his scalp in a buzz cut and his purple veins showing through his pale skin. He was 5 foot nine, an average height of men from his race and still held his muscular physique, but was slowly losing it. His white muscle shirt stunk of sweat and was stained with oil and other various stains, the ends of it tucked into his sweat pants that had been cut to the knees with an old pair of Nike's on his feet.

"It's about time!" He spat.

Da'tou lowered her head in respect for his position and simply replied, "I am sorry it took so long for us to get here, we were at the Hebu pond."

He just looked at them and asked, "You and Her-ittin?"

"Yes." She said, not bothering in correcting her foster father for miss pronouncing Gr'it-in's name, no one in Xingasa could conjure the proper grumble within their throats to pronounce his name properly like she could.

He stood up, "There is something I must show you, both of you." Then turned around and walked to the front door of their house. It wasn't only a few seconds later until Usi-diu ran off the porch crying, her face covered by her hands and was followed Wau-uta.

Mayara watched his wife run off the porch then back to Da'tou. "Are you coming in or are just going to stand there!?" He yelled, his tone of voice making her snap back to attention from Usi-diu then followed him inside.

Da'tou walked into the house closely followed by Gr'it-in, following her foster father as he walked past her sibling's beds and walked into their bedroom.

A dim red haze was spread across the room from the thin burgundy colored curtains that hung from the little plate glass window and lurking in the air, like the rest of the house, was a musty odor of dust and pollen.

This was the only part of the house that had a mattress instead of bed sheets laying on the floor and a dresser to put clothes in instead of cardboard boxes.

There wasn't much to the little bedroom, just the poorly made bed on a flimsy metal bed post, two night stands placed on both sides at the head of the bed with various junks and trinkets paced on top of them and the dresser that had a few pieces of cheap jewelry placed on top of it.

Her foster father walked to the bed grabbing the end and pulled it to the side, the bed moaning and screeching loudly from its metal stands scraping against the wooden floor. He came to a stop and walked to where the bed once sat kicking shoes, sandals, boots and dirty socks out of the way, then bent down digging his right index and middle finger into two holes in the floor and lifted, with an eery creak on rusty hinges a trap was opened.

This surprised Da'tou, she never knew a trap door laid just a few feet under her foster parents' bed.

"Come here Her-ittin and lift this for me, I am getting old."

Gr'it-in did as he was told and walked to the newly revealed trap door, looking down into the hole then knelt down and lowered his arms.

"Pick it up by the bottom and not the handles," Mayara said, "Those ropes are so old they might tear."

Gr'it-in didn't say anything but reached down then pulled out a large wooden box, the muscles in his arms bulged out and his big chest tightened, the muscles in both his arms and chest spread apart and came together as he made heaving noises through his flat nostrils at what showed to be a heavy burden.

"Careful." Instructed Mayara.

He lifted it up over the hole, turned his upper torso around to the left and dropped the box when it was above the floor, the dropped box made a loud boom and rattled the floor.

"I said be Careful!"

Gr'it-in laid his right arm on top of the box with a pant looking at Mayara and said. "This is a heavy box."

"That is why I had you pick it up." Reaching into his left pocket pulling out a three inch long metal key and knelt in front of the box unlocking the big pad lock that held it closed, Gr'it-in standing up to get out of his way.

The pad lock opened with a loud click and he threw the lock and key to the floor then lifted the lid revealing to Da'tou and Gr'it-in what was inside.

They both stepped forward looking inside, and inside were yautja type clothing, armor and weapons, belongings that she remembered her Mother wearing. Placed on top of everything was her gold colored horned mask, though it looked gold it was not, the material of the metal when completely processed into a solid substance showed a gold color.

The shape of the mask was the usual large and oval shape that could easily be worn on any large female yautja, yet the design of it was different then the average mask. Placed at the base, just in the spot where the forehead started, was one small pair of ivory white horns two inches long made from the tusks of an animal slightly curving backwards, above that around the middle of the mask was another pair of horns but thicker with another inch added to it, and yet above that around the back area of the mask was another large pair an inch longer as well as thicker, the horns tightly held down by molded bases attached to the mask. Nicely folded under that was a metal, chain-linked robe, like the chained armor knights wore, but looked lighter and not for the purpose of protection, the material of the robe gave off a yellow glow to where a yautja was able to determine it's color, like a human, and under that was more clothes, armor and weapons.

Da'tou just stood there in disbelief and shock.

For 53 years her Mother's belongings had been in this very house and no one had told her. Turning around to her foster father in a cold, silent stare holding back the urge to punch his face in, she always knew, deep within, that he never liked her from the very beginning.

"Why?" She forced through her throat in a croak just about to cry, "Why didn't you show this to me years ago? Why did you wait so long."

He narrowed his dark brown eyes, "This is Usi-diu's doing, she wanted to keep you as long as she could, because she fell in love with you, she even wanted to destroy your Mother's belongings but I didn't allow it, I knew one day more of your kind would come back."

"This is Kurtishinn' armor." Gr'it-in said interrupting the heating argument and looked to Da'tou, "Your Mother must have been a Kurtishinn' guard," Mayara silently slipping out of the room.

"They are only underlings to their superiors but are respected and glamored by most of the yautja." Reaching down picking up the horned mask and metal robe, "The mask tells what position one is in: Small horns are a prison guard, medium is a gate guard, large are the warriors, the ones who go into battle, and the ones with all sizes, like this." Handing the mask to Da'tou for her to examine, "Is a royal family guard."

She looked at him in surprise.

The thought of finding out her long dead Mother held an important role made her feel like hugging him in happiness, not just the thought of finding out her Mother's duties with her species but that it sounded important, and Gr'it-in just said, "A Kurtishinn' guard are well respected and glamored by most yautja."

Hearing the words heightened her spirits dampening the thought that she had grown up as a nobody and was hardly known by anyone, except for the small village and town of Xingasa, a place with a population of 100.

"And this robe," He said, "By color shows the rank, your Mother was four short of becoming a veteran."

Da'tou slowly and carefully took the metal robe from his grasp looking over it, the material felt hard yet somehow soft, running her fingers along its smooth face feeling each bump of it's finely crafted surface, it moved with her fingers whenever she moved it but could feel it's sturdiness when she applied pressure. Lifting her head looking at him. "You know so much." She said, "How?"

He paused for a moment then said, "It is something all yautja are taught when we are young."

"Tell me more."

"Like what?"

"Everything, these royal families, their roles, how does a person become a guard."

Gr'it-in sighed deeply and sat down, the old floor creaking under his heavy weight, Da'tou also sitting down. "A royal family are families that have been owning large lands, cities and nations for generations, a commoner family can become this, but they have to own large lands for many years and become wealthy from it. History tells when the royal families first became wealthy other less prosperous nations became jealous and tried to bring them down, then some of the people from the very cities they governed and owned tried to assassinate a few of the royal members, but the families became concerned of their protection and well being when their own warriors and bodyguards turned against them." Pausing for a long moment then continued, "The over path and council members from each royal family came together and came up with an idea to create an elite and loyal force, hence the Kurtishinn' guards were born."

"So how does a person become a guard?"

Gr'it-in propped his back against a nearby wall, "No one just becomes a guard if they feel like it. The Kurtishinn' guards are made up of large families that have been serving under the royal families since they, the Kurtishinn' guards, were created. Each royal family can have up to five families working under them, but only the large and most threatened royal families can have up to six or seven families. The Kurtishinn' guards you could say are like pets to the royal families, no outsiders are allowed into the families and they can only bear offspring with other outside families."

"What if a person didn't want to be a guard and wanted to be, well, normal?"

"It is not allowed. Any Kurtishinn' guard that wishes to decline from the services of the royal families are publicly destroyed."

"But what about the elders, they can't "service" anyone when they get old?"

"You're right, and they are you could say _retired_ in a way."

"In a way?" She asked.

"Yes, "in a way" meaning they are retired and will no longer do any sort of work but still cannot go outside or leave their family, they are born to both their family and the family they serviced, they live with them, they die with them."

Da'tou rubbed the side of her head as her stomach started to do flips, "Sounds hard to be born as a Kurtishinn' guard."

Gr'it-in lifted his back off the wall reaching for the wooden box and started digging around in it.

"What are you doing?"

"I am looking for your Mother's ceremonial spear." He replied, "All Kurtishinn' guards carry a ceremonial spear, and combat spear." Lifting his hand out of the wooden box with the staff of a half wooden spear in his hand, its foot long and curved, vicious looking blade still looked sharp with two torn and tattered ribbons tied to it's base, the staff of the spear looking to be only the small length of two feet.

"The combat spears are only for the use of combat, but the ceremonial spears, which is this." Lifting it up to Da'tou for her to see and leaned against the wall. "Are used for both combat and identifying which royal family the guard belongs to, and used for ceremonies" He turned the spear around and started to read writing that had been hidden by his hand, seconds went by before he chuckled and handed it to Da'tou.

She took the spear from him and looked at it, the writing was written in Yautja, a language she was slowly readjusting to. Each letter was placed underneath each other and had been etched into the wood that was used as molds to pour in the same type of metal that glowed with color, this particular material gave off a hue of green and blue and obviously to keep the lettering from popping out of their molding bases was a type of glue around their edges, but age had worn down the glue making small sections of the lettering loose.

"Your Mother served the Ro-ss'a family, a just family that hardly had any quarrels with other royal families who owned a wealthy and prosperous nation, but one day came when they boarded their vessel named the Widau'ru sixty years ago and was never heard from again."

Da'tou looked at him in confusion wondering where he was getting to.

"The Widau'ru malfunctioned and crashed on Earth."

Inhaling sharply, finally, after so many years the pieces to the missing puzzle were found and put together.

"A weak distress call was sent and search crews left for Earth, they came back and said all the crew were killed upon impact."

Da'tou puffed and crossed her arms, "They didn't do a very good job."

Interrupting their conversation was a sharp whizz followed by shattering glass.

Da'tou and Gr'it-in snapping their heads up to where the sound came from, laying on the floor above the window was shattered glass and a small hole in the burgundy curtains, the voices of small children yelling to each other outside.

Da'tou jumped to her feet and ran to the broken window, a three inch wide jagged hole laid at the top right corner, she looked out the window and seen Koro, Kwa-muhu and Alubiri, all ten year old boys, fighting over a B-B Gun.

"Hey!" She yelled getting the three's attention, "You boys are in big trouble! You shot out our window!"

The little boys looked at her, then to each other and dropped the gun running into separate directions.

"Dammit," Da'tou mumbled under her breath, turning around and bolted passed Gr'it-in, out of the bedroom and outside to find one of her parents. 


	8. Tale of Warriors

Da'tou's Story  
Tale of Warriors  
Chapter Eight

_The bearer of the Spear Head will give unto the children of Mother Earth a child from the stars above who will bear the heart of the True Warrior._

Da'tou playfully elbowed Kere in the ribs, though she was about 30 years older then him, he acted 20 years maturer.

At first he protested over her continuously elbowing him, but gave in with a smile after a few more turns and did the same back to her. "Quit it!" He said with a laugh, "You're suppose to be quiet when fishing."

"We're just moving a lot, not making any noise, except for when you laugh." Da'tou said, carefully digging her taloned fingers into his side without hurting him.

He laughed again and tried wiggling away from her but slipped and fell off the rock they were sitting on, he would have gone tumbling into the Puru River if it was not for Da'tou snatching him by his shirt collar.

Da'tou laughed some more, "You wiggle too much." Easily lifting him up one handed and plopped the little man back onto the spot of rock he was sitting on before he fell.

"Quit making me fall then." He said with a light slap to her big arm and was replied with a slap back, Kere growled in irritants and lifted a single finger to her. "I mean it Da'tou! Quit messing with me."

Da'tou smiled, "But it's so fun when I get to pick on my big little brother."

Kere shook his head from side to side and looked at his line casted out into the running water.

Da'tou seeing something at the corner of her eye to her right and turned her head just to see Gr'it-in standing on a big live tree root watching them fish and goof around.

"Your boyfriend has been watching and hanging around you a lot." Kere said after noticing Gr'it-in.

Da'tou turned her head to her foster brother with a wicked alien smile and said, "Too bad I can't say the same about you."

Kere snorted loudly, he was about to throw a crude remark back at her but the situation shifted when his fishing line tightened and started pulling. At first he struggled with it sitting down but eventually got to his feet and within seconds had fallen back off the rock, and as before was heroically caught by Da'tou and lifted back up, only this time she placed him between her legs as if he were a little child and helped reel-in his line.

"Da'tou!" A voice yelled.

Looking up to the voice and seen it was Manna, "What!?" She yelled back.

"The wise woman wants to speak with you, that's "our" wise woman!" Manna said, meaning the wise woman she was speaking of was the wise woman of East Xingasa.

"All right, all right." Pushing herself up and turned to Gr'it-in but was surprised when she saw he was gone.

"Hurry up already." Manna pushed, "The wise woman only gets older by the day."

She growled loudly then snapped back to Manna, "I'm coming!" Jumping from the rock she was standing onto the muddy bank, a jump no mere human could accomplish themselves.

Some minutes went by of Da'tou walking through more trails through the thick jungle until she came to little fence made of various branches that were all tied to one another by binder twine, walking to the fence then came into a little garden, Hubuiri, the wise woman apprentice and helper, was attending to the garden's needs.

It only taking the young woman seconds until she felt someone was standing beside her and turned around, her face came alive with a big smile and invited her to come further in. She turned around leading Da'tou to the small straw hut and lifted the brown blanket that was hanging from the door frame then stepped to the side allowing Da'tou to walk in.

Da'tou keeping her head low and shoulders hunched forward so her head wouldn't hit the ceiling, sitting right in front of her only a few feet away was the wise woman.

Though she was in East Xingasa, she was wearing the traditional clothing of West Xingasa for a wise woman, which was almost nothing at all. Her ears, nose and bottom lip were traditional pierced with various bones and wooden objects, a necklace of bones hung from her neck covering parts of her bare chest and a simple piece of leather was wrapped around her waist.

She sat cross-legged and looked to be, asleep.

Da'tou sat in front of her also crossing her legs and examined her, if she really was asleep. She reached a hand forward laying it on her small shoulder and gave it a light shake, "Wise woman?" She said.

The old woman let out a snort then snapped her head upwards, "What?" She said groggily.

"You called for me?" Da'tou asked.

The wise woman seemed lost for a moment but came to her senses, "Oh, yes, yes I did Da'tou. I must speak with you about your future."

Da'tou smirked, "This isn't going to be like the times when you said the world would come to an end within the next year, three years ago? Or when you said a fire ball would fall from the sky bringing chaos to these lands?"

She snorted again, "That fire ball has yet to take place, and I was distracted from my visions when I saw the end of the world."

Da'tou smiled, whether the woman was correct about her visions or not, it was still proper to show her respect and believe in her visions.

"Though I am old Da'tou, my visions are still strong, and the ones I have been seeing the most, the ones that bother me so, are yours." She only looked at the wise woman.

"They have been telling me of the coming of the True Warrior," The wise woman looked into her yellow eyes, "Do you remember the tale I told you?" She asked.

Da'tou nodded her head, "Yes."

"What does it say?"

"The bearer of the Spear Head will give unto the children of Mother Earth a child from the stars above who will bear the heart of the True Warrior."

The wise woman smiled, "The beckoning of the True Warrior is at hand, and this person has returned."

Da'tou looked surprised and began to think, what came into her mind was Gr'it-in, he certainly fit the bill, he was the only person around here from the stars and was a warrior, far greater then the warriors in West Xingasa. "It is Gr'it-in." She said, "I know it has to be him."

The wise woman laid her old withered hand over Da'tou's smiling at her, "My child, this is why you were not chosen as my apprentice."

Da'tou frowned.

She took her hand off Da'tou's and sat back, "The True Warrior has not come back as a man, but a woman."

"But the tale says it will be a man, a warrior. It says that clearly."

The wise woman shook her head in disapproval, "No, no tale can stay pure after 300 years, it is only thought that the True Warrior will be a man because all warriors are men, but the True Warrior lies within the heart, whether man or woman."

"So why am I here then, are you saying that _I_ am the True Warrior?" She said joke fully.

"Yes," She replied simply.

Da'tou looked to the wise woman in shock and jumped to her feet, her head hitting the ceiling as she did so, she was at loss of words for what to say but through her mixture of babbled sentences spilling out she was able to say one sentence clearly. "Have you gone insane? I was only joking!?"

"Watch your mouth Da'tou!" The wise woman spat, "The signs are clear. You are the True Warrior."

She fell to her knees, for so long, she, Da'tou had been trying so hard to be normal and fit into her society of human friends and family. "But why me?" She said, "I'm just . . . I'm just a nobody, just a freak trying to fit in."

"Do not say such things' Da'tou," Reaching her hand to the side of Da'tou's face, "You are a kind person with a pure heart."

"How do I show the signs, and when did they start?"

She lowered her hand, "Since you were born. The bearer of the Spear Head will give unto the children of Mother Earth a child from the stars who will bear the Heart of the True Warrior. Your Mother was born on the day of the Spear Head and, well, the rest falls into place."

"But, me having a pure heart shouldn't count as the final sign."

The wise woman chuckled, "You are partially correct, bearing a pure heart also means you must keep your body pure, and this is but part of the final sign, the rest is to be completed. You yet have to bear the sign above your left breast, above your heart, and that my young one will take place when you meet the black shadow at the base of a rainbow."

Da'tou sat back stroking her tusks taking in everything the wise woman just said. Could it really be true, could she really be, it? She looked up to the wise woman who only stared back at her with a casual smile. "Anything else?" Da'tou asked her.

"Only to prepare yourself."

"And I will do just that." She said as she stood up and started to walk to the door.

"One more thing Da'tou!" The wise woman said just before she walked out.

Da'tou stopped, of course, something that was answered with a yes was really a no. She turned around facing the wise woman and waited for her to speak.

"Your friend, Gr'it-in, is very smart. Even if he called you as Da'dtou-di when you denied it was."

"What are you getting too now, and how did you know that was one of the things we fought about?"

She chuckled slightly, "Da'tou, your real is, Da'dtou-di, not what everyone calls you now, you only know your name as this because that is what everyone called you when you were named by your Mother, not a single villager could pronounce your name correctly hence it was shortened to, Da'tou."

Da'tou couldn't help but laugh, "But how did you find out he called me that, I didn't tell anyone what happened that day."

She smiled, "A little bird told me."

Da'tou was surprised, perhaps the old woman was all she appeared to be.

From outside the hut a high pitch ring from a phone was heard, Da'tou looking in the direction the noise had came from as it was being answered only to see Hubuiri poke her little head through the blanket and say. "Alubiri can't make it, his sister's truck broke down and he has to pick her up."

"Oh dear." The wise woman said.

Da'tou crossed her arms looking at the wise woman, "A little bird huh?" Her foster Mother must have told half the town what happened when she was fighting Gr'it-in.

"Da'tou my dear, I need you to do a favor for me, Hubuiri is too busy with other chores at the moment."

"What do you want me to do?"


	9. Truth Revealed

Da'tou's Story  
Truth Revealed  
Chapter Nine

Da'tou swung high planning on striking her opponent in the chest but was dodged then counter attacked with a hard blow to her right shoulder, laying a hand on the hurt shoulder holding her training spear with her left hand. The opponent's training spear lifted for another strike and came down. She sidled to the right dodging the blow and swung the wooden staff but was blocked.

"Quit playing Da'tou," Gr'it-in said, swinging the staff for her legs.

Da'tou flipped herself backwards landing on her hands and feet then sprang back to Gr'it-in striking at him but was sidestepped. The end of his staff connecting with the back of her head in a sharp crack throwing her completely off balance making her right side hit the ground abruptly into an uncontrolled roll then came to a sliding stop. Pushing herself to one knee laying her right hand across the back of her injured head squinting her eyes in pain. Her trembling left hand still firmly holding the staff. Hearing Gr'it-in run to her then screamed as the top of his foot painful kicked her left side making her fall onto her other side then rolled onto her back looking up.

"Never close your eyes during battle!" He instructed, lifting the staff into the air, its end facing toward her and forced it down.

Da'tou rolled, barely missing the hit and clumsily jumped to her feet scowling at him. Tightening her mandibles letting the anger and rage flow through her veins then jumped for him with a howl. Gr'it-in sidestepped her again lifting his staff for his own blow but was hit in the back of the neck from her staff. He started to fall forward but Da'tou landed on her feet spinning around on her heels slamming the end of her staff just where his chin and neck connected. A guttural gasp escaped his lungs dropping his staff bringing his hands to his throat. The blow so great it had redirected his fall making him fall backwards. Da'tou fell to her hands and balls of her toes swinging around, staff extended, hitting the side's of his legs knocking them out from underneath him.

He landed in a heap gasping for air with his left hand lifted trying to stop Da'tou's assault. Da'tou sprung back to her feet stepping across his body twirling the staff into a new position and pressed it roughly onto his throat. She stopped. The only thing moving from either of the two was their chests deeply breathing in and out.

"Da'tou," Gr'it-in said in strain full gasp, "You must stop."

"Should I?" She said, "Or should I beat you even further?" The feeling of power and desire for blood coursing through her muscles wanting, aching for more but was kept at a stand still from her brain finally taking control back over her Kurtishinn' instincts.

"Gnh . . . no, this, this is but sparring Da'tou."

Her body beaten and bruised, now feeling the tremendous pounding on the back of her head. Her eyes rolled and her training spear fell from her grasp followed by her body limply tumbling sideways to the ground in a dull thud.

Da'tou opened her eyes at a sound, looking up seeing nothing but blurry objects. They focused and soon found they were her bones and smaller skulls hanging from leather bands. She was in her bed. It was cooler then before, still warm but a few degrees lower, nightfall had come. How long had she been asleep?

Again, the same noise that brought her out of her sleep came about again, it was a high pitch ringing sound that sounded like it was coming from a cell phone. Not even a second afterwards. A voice was heard. It was whispering.

"Dammit," A voice she identified to be a man said, "I told you to never call this number.

She squinted her eyes. That sounded like Mayara. She didn't know he had a cell phone, and who was he talking to? The tone of his voice sounding like he was trying to hide something.

"He's dead," Mayara said angrily, "She killed him."

Turning her head to her left looking to the wall of her adopted parent's room, his voice was coming from there.

"How do I know? Because I haven't seen nor heard from him since the day she came back."

Da'tou became confused. Whom hadn't he heard from since she came back?

"She came back with a few nicks and scratches. From what she told me. He hit her point blank a few times and it but barely scratched her."

He was talking about the assassin she killed nearly seven days ago. Why was he worried about him?

"What do you mean you sent another? Why?"

_"Another"_ She asked herself, _"Another what?"_ "Fuck."

Mayara voice had raised another decibel but she could tell he was trying to keep it down to a whisper.

"You should have waited for me to call."

Her heart beating faster as a prickly feeling slowly crawled up her spine. The prickly feeling came about when something bad was about to happen.

"Because she has reinforcements now. She found a male out there and brought it back here."

Da'tou turned her head facing back to the ceiling. She would bite her bottom lip if she had one.

"Superb?" questioned his voice in absolute anger, "No. Not superb, the thing is fucking over seven feet tall, it's built like a god damn tank. One man can't take down that thing and her."

Her eyes widened taking in a breath, her heart feeling like it skipped a bit. No. It couldn't be. Mayara couldn't be the person sending the assassins after her. Why? Why would he do that? He had no reason for it. He and Usi-diu had taken over care of her when her first care taker, Hariwali, became too old to care for her. She was his daughter. He was her father.

"Wait." The room fell silent, "I think she's coming around."

Da'tou gritted her mandibles and clenched her fists as the same rage and anger flowed through her veins. He would pay for his outrageous acts against her.

"Of course, she's in the next room. She was brought in by the male unconscious after a sparring accident."

She narrowed her eyes, digging her talons into the very skin of her yellow palms holding back her Kurtishinn' urge to rush into the room and tear his throat out.

"Alright. Fine, just get her out of the god damn picture. You hear me?"

Seconds later he said his own version of "goodbye" then began scuffling around in the room. Da'tou heard a door knob turn then closed her eyes pretending like she was still fast asleep. Hearing him open the door then his footsteps heading into her direction, still, she stayed quiet. He turned around walking further away to the open front door onto the porch and onto the ground. Da'tou opened her eyes still wanting to chase him down and kill him. She sat up. Taking her arms out from under the blanket looking to her palms, they were bleeding . . . oozing from the cuts in-between the thick crevices of her tough and scarred hands. Her blood may have been oozing from her body, but she would make sure Mayara's would flow profusely from his.

He was going to pay. 


	10. A Deal for One to Follow

_Author's Note: A warning to all readers that this chapter holds "Sexual Intercourse" between Da'tou and Gr'it-in but it is not explicit. Now for those who want the unrated version should view my profile for the link. The link will send you to the unrated chapter on my Predator site._

Da'tou's Story  
A Deal for One to Follow  
Chapter Ten

Da'tou punched the trunk of the thin tree for the sixth time in a row with a furious howl. From being dug into the bark, the skin just where her talons grew from were bleeding. Pressing her big head onto it's torn up surface. All this time, ever since the assassins first came three months ago, it was all Mayara's doing. He was the person sending them after her. Why? Was he doing it for the money or for some reason of hating her?

"Da'tou?" questioned a voice from behind.

Angrily, she spun around to the person not in the mood for any human company yelling. "What!?"

Gr'it-in's gray mask stared back at her, "I heard you howling, are you alright?"

She hissed, looking to her bleeding and bruised knuckles then balled them into fists ignoring the stinging pain. "Nothing really, just some family problems."

He walked to her examining the wounds, turning her hands around seeing the cuts on her palms where her talons dug into them last night. "Do you always hurt yourself like this when family problems bother you?"

Yanking her hands away at the remark and lowered her head trying to hide how disturbed she really was. "I just . . ." Looking back to him, "Is this the only reason why you came here?"

"No." Pausing for a moment, "I came here to tell you I'm leaving."

Now surprised and confused, "What?" She asked. Did he really say he was leaving, just when she needed him the most?

He repeated, "I am leaving, but not for long though. I am only leaving to meet with my people, they're stopping by to pick me up and I will bring them back to meet you and for you to meet them." Gently laying his right hand on her left shoulder, "Da'tou, I want you to come back with me."

Lowering her head again looking to his muscle lined stomach. He really was leaving, and of all this time to leave he had to do it now. Her hands encased around the other squeezing. Why? Why was all this happening to her?

Laying a hand on her neck, "Da'tou?" Questioned his soft voice, "What's wrong?"

She collapsed to her knees. Was this some sort of punishment?

Gr'it-in knelt on one knee, "I will be back in a few days."

"No." Shaking her head, "It's, It's not that . . . well, it is but . . . " Cupping her hands over her face then ran them up her head in a deep growl feeling frustrated more then ever. Looking to the ground and asked, "Have you ever trusted another, a human?"

He hissed in surprise then laughed slightly replying, "No, of course not."

"Other then me," Placing her palms onto the moist ground, "Have you heard of other Yautja trusting humans?"

"No," He said again, "You are the first I have known to trust humans. Why do you ask?"

"Because," Digging her talons into the dirt as the memory of Mayara conversing over her demise filled her head, "I am being betrayed by them."

Snorting and said, "That is one of many reasons why the Yautja does not trust them, why they are hunted for sport and food."

She heard a click then a loud wispy _hiss_ followed by a suction sound, looking up and was surprised when she saw he had removed his mask. Noting the black birth marks dotting across his large oval head and the short, soft spikes running along the edges, his face covered with small scars. He leaned down to her then stop inches from her face, his red eyes showed hesitation then leaned even further until their mandibles touched. Da'tou hissed pleasurably, closing her eyes as he stroked his left upper tusk across her mandible, the continuos stroking sent a tingly feeling down her spine making her shiver.

Laying her left hand across his face moving it to the side slightly and instinctively began to stroke her upper tusk across his mandible. A clicking sound emerged from the deepness of Gr'it-in's throat then gently pushed her back to the ground. Da'tou smiled and giggled from his big hand lightly running down her side removing her shirt and then her shorts which were quickly followed by him removing most of his armor.

After Gr'it-in removed most of his armor to where he felt comfortable and Da'tou was entirely naked then slid between her legs and carefully placed himself inside her. Da'tou hissed of the new pain that made her close her eyes and dig her talons into his back.

"This will not last long," He said. "Do you still want to do this?"

Da'tou nodded her head and hissed again when he went further in, holding him tightly as her talons raked down his back making Gr'it-in gasp. Seconds later Gr'it-in was hugging his massive body to hers slowly moving in and out in grunts and moans. At first she stayed still, unaware of what to do next but soon found herself moaning enjoying the feeling of what he was doing and began moving against his momentum. Gr'it-in let out a piercing howl and began moving faster and harder.

Minutes later the two went through a series of shivers howling loudly then stopped. Gr'it-in collapsed on top of her, already wreaking of sweat and musk.

Da'tou closed her eyes, her heart still pounding away then realized, the feeling of the hole in her stomach, the emptiness was gone. She felt whole, complete . . . happy, in fact she never felt this happy and wanted before. Feeling Gr'it-in's sweaty self push himself off her then heard him grab something hollow and heavy, opening her eyes seeing he had dawned his mask.

"The air," He said through heavy breaths sitting down, "I can't breathe it very long, it burns my lungs."

Slowly, making gasping sounds keeping her mandible shut, she too sat up. "Gr'it-in." She asked, "How old are you?"

"One hundred and twenty," He simply replied then looked up and around, "It is almost nightfall." Looking back down to her, "I am already going to be late in meeting them." Reaching around and instead of grabbing his armor grabbed her shirt and shorts handing the clothes to her.

Da'tou took her clothes from him and had them back on just as Gr'it-in started strapping his armor back on. She decided on helping him strap it back on but with the simpler pieces then they both stood to their feet.

Gr'it-in looked down to her. "I will be back in two days time." Then he turned around and walked into the jungle.

She watched him until he walked out of sight then turned the other direction heading back to East Xingasa. She stayed walking down the thin trail only halfway home until a strange cologne caught her keen scent, it wasn't a cologne she smelt before. Deciding to follow the invisible trail that lead her into the jungle walking wherever it turned the strongest, stepping over a rotted log and walked around a large tree thicker then she coming to a slope looking down and was surprised when she saw a human form standing in the clearing below. The sight of the stranger made her spin around hiding behind the tree then carefully peered her head around looking back.

The person was tall for a human. A man looking to be in his 40's that was around the height of 6 foot four or so that was lanky, like he had more bones then muscle and was just standing around in boots, khaki shorts and a button up T-shirt tucked into the shorts. His shoulder blade length Burnett hair pulled back into a ponytail. A large metal suitcase sat beside his legs, it looked as if he was waiting for someone. He kicked the ground speaking loudly in a thick English accent, the tone displaying he was angered.

Her attention then diverted to another form moving at the corner of her eye, it was Mayara. This didn't surprise her, not after what she heard back at the house. The stranger began to bicker as Mayara made his way to him.

"Well it's about time." The stranger said in a poor Arawakan accent. "I hadn't any idea how much longer I could stay waiting out here in this god forsaken heat especially with all the wild animals out here and that howling I just heard. I'm sure you also heard it."

"Yes," Replied Mayara. "That howling was _them_."

"Oh?" The stranger said in surprise.

Da'tou narrowed her eyes, was this the man that was sent by the person Mayara was talking to? "I wonder what could have made them howl like that?" He continued.

Mayara crossed his arms looking angered, dressed in a pair of dirty and torn jean shorts and T-shirt wearing sandals. "I dread to imagine."

She moved her mandibles in a way to where they frowned, he may have wanted her dead but he still knew her inside and out.

"Did Mac inform you of the new situation?" Asked Mayara.

The stranger sighed, "Yes, he told me about the male."

"Can you still finish the job?"

"Of course," The stranger cheerfully replied, reaching down lifting the suitcase by its handle and lifted it front of him patting its side. "I brought my baby with me. This old girl can take down an elephant 50 feet away with a single shot to the head."

"Good."

The two continued their conversation until Da'tou jumped back, startled from a big anaconda's head touching her hand. Her sudden noise making and movement made them both spin around to her. She turned to them.

Mayara spun sideways to the man yelling, "That's her!"

Quickly and carefully the stranger lowered the suitcase back to the ground reaching his right hand around his ankle to his boot pulling out a knife then lifted it to head level and threw it. Da'tou's eyes widened, turning around running from her right feeling the wind of the thrown knife fly by her head and dashed into the thick foliage of the big jungle. 


	11. One Problem to Another

Da'tou's Story  
One Problem to Another  
Chapter Eleven

Da'tou knelt on one knee spying her pursuer, quietly hiding unnoticed in the darkness behind some bushes, just as she was taught by the warriors of West Xingasa.

The English assassin had been on her heels for nearly two hours but had finally stopped. Curious. Da'tou back tracked her own steps and found he had stopped to open his metal suitcase. Now she was watching him apply pieces of a rifle together. Slapping a piece onto the long metallic barrel then twisted on the thick rubber butt on. It was exactly like piecing a jigsaw puzzle together, each piece that was added showed a larger and nearing complete piece.

Her brain screamed for her to run but her feet remained planted to the ground. This wasn't an ordinary assassin, one that didn't just chase after her like the others until she was cornered but seemed to take his time, like he had all the time in the world.

Slapping on another piece then taped a flashlight to the barrel and stood to his feet cradling the newly made weapon and looked around. "I know you're out there!" He said. "Haven't those Indians taught you anything?" Now walking around carefully examining his dark surroundings. "It is most unwise to hide _up wind_."

Da'tou leaned back hissing. He was good.

The man continued. "Only an alien would have such a terrible odor."

Lowering her head in an alien sneer trying to maintain, to control her rage as her left fist shook uncontrollably.

Watching him lift his narrow nose into the air sniffing then back down to his surroundings smiling wickedly. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." He said tauntingly.

Narrowing her eyes as he made his way closer. If looks could kill, he would be dead already.

"Come on now." Nearing even closer to her hiding place. "From what I heard, you are quite the fighter. But why hide from me, hmm?"

That was it!

Da'tou lunged for him in a roar, swinging her left hand for his face but missed when he dodged into a spin and raised his rifle to her face but swatted it to the side.

_Bam!_

The hot bullet grazed the left side of her face, instinct made her reel back lifting her arms to her face, absorbing a weak blow to her right ribs when he punched her and swung her left hand across his cheek.

The force of the blow so great it knocked him off his feet and a few feet backwards smacking onto the ground, his rifle flying from his grasp.

She jumped, slamming her foot onto the rifle pushing it away then side stepped, lifting her left foot high above his chest and brought it down. He rolled. Her foot hit the ground sending shots of painful pin pricks up her leg but quickly faded.

Rolling to his feet then went for the rifle. Da'tou though was quick, leaping between him and the weapon before he had a chance to even near it on foot, cracking her mandibles into a sly smile. "What will you do now?" She said. "You don't have your weapon."

The assassin was panting. Sweat already dripping down his face, his face lowered casting a sharp gaze and smiled just before he ran at her, reaching her front but spun, twirling behind her.

She was still on him, kicking the rifle away yet again and layed her left hand on his shoulder planning to fall into a roll then throw him up and over her into nearby trees but stopped in a scream when something sharp entered her side. Looking down and seen the blade of a knife punctured through her skin and muscle between two ribs. Noticing he was still smiling.

"What made you think I was going for the gun."

Angered and humiliated, she roared, moving to the side pulling the blade out in another scream then swung at him but was dodged and cut. Stepping back holding the new cut on her left forearm, she looked at him. He was still smiling. Even more angered. She lunged for him. Landing on top knocking him to the ground and dug her talons into his arms as the sharp blade entered somewhere in the left side of her chest.

They both screamed but still remained locked onto one another.

The assassin pulled the knife then lifted it again for another strike as Da'tou pulled her talons out planning on lashing at him again. Somehow, he had slid himself out from underneath her and jumped to his feet lashing the knife out. The blade contacted her skin around her left shoulder blade. Jumping to her feet swinging her right hand at him scraping her talons across his chest.

He screamed and fell backwards.

Da'tou smiled, overly satisfied when she saw just how deep the four cuts went. She could only hope he would bleed to death from that hit. Laying her right hand across her chest wound and left arm over her side, the wound on her shoulder stung and burned. Wincing with a groan, her side tightened on it's own making her strain to breathe and was soon wheezing.

She had to care for her wounds quickly.

The assassin stumbled to his feet meanwhile grabbing the rifle and aimed it.

Da'tou couldn't help to chuckle when she saw the dent in the barrel and the dismay on his face, it must have happened when she kicked it. "Looks like you can't use your rifle now."

He sneered with a growl, blood flowing down his shirt and stepped back, walking backwards until he was out of her jumping distance then turned around and ran.

She fell to her knees in a gasp, stabbing hot pains spread out across parts of her body, mostly concentrated around the wounds. Forcing herself up then stumbled where her feet led her.

More then half the night had gone by until she found a small stream growing with moss and sat down to care for her wounds. Finding the blade had penetrated about two inches above her heart, the wound across her side closed, and four inch long gashes ran along her forearm and shoulder.

First cleaning the wounds with water then applied a mixture of mud and moss to keep them closed. Exhausted, Da'tou laid down, looking up at the swaying branches.

The jungle held similarities to Xingasa but still wasn't home, there were new noises and strange animal odors.

Her stomach grumbled and growled ever so loudly, having been near to two days since she last ate. Her gaze slowly drifted into space, unknowingly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Da'tou retaliated, scraping her talons across the assassin's face then reached down, wrapped both hands around the thin, hairy arm and broke it._

A wet crunch rang in her ears as so did the assassin's blood curtailing scream. Releasing his arm allowing him to back away. He cradled his new wound.

A loud bang from a weapon discharging behind made her jump and spin around. Hissing in anger to see it was Mayara. His hand-held weapon pointed to the ground but quickly aimed to her.

"Say goodbye Da'tou."

She held her breath. He pulled the trigger. There was a loud yowl and Da'tou jumped with a scream. 

Jumping out of her sleep with a scream and had rolled onto her left side, wincing when her wounds pulsed digging her talons into the ground pulling up handfuls of dirt and roots making gasping sounds. Da'tou breathed in and knew something was different, the odor that had been lingering in the air was stronger. Rolling over leaning her body weight onto her right arm, placed the other over her injured side with a hiss and looked around

A cold shiver ran down her back.

There was the yowl from a cat.

Da'tou spun her head to the right, where the sound came from. Nothing was in the shrubbery. Looking up and just in time to see a big cat jumping at her, her eyes widened, forcing more then lifting her arms above her.

The cat landed on her arms, its hind claws digging into her thighs. She shifted. Rolled over throwing it's massive body weight to the side. Moving her right arm out from under her still keeping her left arm hugged to her side and pulled while kicking her legs trying to push herself.

Sprawling, the cat kicked its legs out and onto the ground digging into the dirt. Climbing back to its feet, ran, then jumped for her.

Lifting her arms again but wasn't fast enough as all four paws latched onto her. Closing her eyes and threw her head back screaming. Claws dug into her stomach and chest area; it's left just under her breast and right paw above her heart.

It yowled, revealing a rotten odor on its breath and went to bite her neck. Laying her hand across the bottom of it's toothy jaw and pushed. The cat squirmed, throwing its head around and released its grip then began swatting at her arms. She still held on.

Straining to sit up while trying to ignore the tearing pains as the skin on her arms was lashed open. Rolling on the cat laying her right hand across its upper jaw and pulled.

The cat screamed and wriggled under her, violently lashing out trying to free itself. Da'tou growled, forcing more pressure onto its jaws until the bottom muscle shifted. There was a loud _pop_. The cat snapped, aimlessly throwing its claw's out making Da'tou release her grip and fell back.

Watching the cat squirm and lash out making a wet sound of air passing through an open throat. Its bottom jaw completely pulled down into an unnatural and painful position, it's tongue limply flung about dripping with blood and salivia as some flung onto nearby trees. Kicking up clods of dirt for about a minute then finally laid still.

Laying on her right side in a growl and looked to the cat watching its side slowly moving up and down, paws clenching and unclenching.

Breathing in as a slow wheeze and winced, her sides tightened with an almost unbearable pain. Sorting through the sent of dirt, grass, and water and blood until she came across the odor again. Finally remembering it was the scent gland's from a male cat used to mark its territories. It must have been why she was attacked, for trespassing onto its territory.

Wheezing again then crawled to the nearest tree, layed her left hand on the trunk, dug her talons into the bark and strained with all her will power to pull herself up until she was able to plant her feet onto the ground and stand up. Taking two steps forward and tripped over a root but caught herself halfway down by latching onto another tree.

Looking at the cat only to see her world was spinning, her tired eyes closed for a few seconds, when opening them she found herself laying on her back. Her chest rapidly moving up and down, her eyes just about to close but forced them open. _No._ She said to herself. _I can't pass out. Not here. Not now._ And slowly, darkness encased around her; cold and hungry, her body battered and bruised. Da'tou knew she was standing on death's doorstep that she would die if her body was not treated but was too exhausted to move. Now, closing her eyes accepting this to be the last she would the living day and breathe her last breath; she fell asleep. 


	12. Retaliate

Da'tou's Story  
Retaliate  
Chapter Twelve

Da'tou looked ahead at the swirling vortex of color, mixed with red, yellow, black, and blue.

Was this it? Was she dying? If she was, where was the bright light, the tunnel, the light at the other end? Did yautja even walk through that tunnel, or any tunnel? How was she to know this was it?

Suddenly, she was lifted, floated upwards. Was this the outer body experience? There were murmurs, voices. She opened her mandibles to try talking but the only thing that came out was a low moan.

The experience went on just a few more seconds until everything turned black.

Da'tou jerked: Hands twitching and feet kicking. A loud noise woke her. Opening her eyes to a blurred world but they soon focused. The solid surface she was looking at was warm, the pattern familiar. It was straw, the ceiling of a straw hut.

She blinked, her eyes feeling heavy and swollen just about. Letting out a hoarse cough from a hurting chest through a dry throat. Da'tou breathed in and out, her chest feeling cut and battered as was the rest of her body.

There were noises; giggles and laughter from children. Moving her head to the right that just seemed to fall onto its side, there was a blanket hung from a doorway with four, five-year-old little round heads peeping under it staring at her. The children already smiling and giggled.

"Did you die?" One asked.

She coughed again, clearing her throat to answer clearly. "I . . . I'm not sure." Her voice barely audible. Wincing then gasped as the feeling of pain was coming back. "Not . . . sure." Then coughed again.

"Do you want some water?"

Da'tou slowly shook her head. "Yes." She said.

The one that asked then got up and ran. Looking to the others who just stared back. "Where-Where am I?"

"You're in Tata—Ketaiaba."

"Hhhow-How did, I get here?"

They giggled. "Our hunters found and brought you back."

"Are you really a great warrior?" One asked.

She was about to give them an answer until a thought stopped her. "How did you know that?"

They laughed. "You are a silly warrior."

Twinges moved up her belly making her mandibles shut and eyes close tight. She breathed out, the twinges turned to tearing almost burning pain and gasped, holding back the urge to scream.

"Are you okay?"

"M-My chest." She managed to say just before her eyes closed and howled. Opening her eyes again when shouts were heard and hands touched her body seeing unfamiliar faces. The pain was immense, almost as if it had magnified. Kicking out her legs squirming under the many hands trying to hold her down. She couldn't lay still, not to the pain swelling through every inch of her.

"Da'tou." A voice said. "Calm down . . ."

Her howling raged on, growing even louder with each passing second as did the pain. Squeezing a soft boney ankle she had grasped while digging the talons of her other hand into the dirt-laid floor.

Da'tou held the small bowl to her mandibles and drank the cool water within it, having to hold it with both shaky hands ensuring she wouldn't drop it like previous times. Having been in Tata—Ketaiaba a total of three days and still hadn't gathered her full strength.

The pains had caused her to pass out for day and when she woke, to her surprise, found word was sent to West Xingasa after arriving in Tata—Ketaiaba that she was found and hunters came to the call making sure she would return home safely. The outside world wasn't suppose to know of her existence here but most of the surrounding villages knew of her presence and the village she resided in, calling her the Oior-pata; Man Slayer. Believing she was a spirit reborn from the many angered Oior-pata that have came here and died. Though Da'tou knew now, from meeting Gr'it-in, that other yautja have been hunting local hunters and warriors around these parts for centuries which is where the tales came from only she was not an angered spirit, just an angered yautja.

She was now wearing the traditional West Xingasa clothing brought by Waurric, a fellow hunter and friend, specially made to fit her large form. The dressing first started as a small leather top across her chest that tied in the back, her waist area also covered in leather with a belt and small pouches around it. Securely tied to the bottom garment on the front and back of her legs held onto her a type of leather chaps, or leg stockings that lead down her legs covering the skin of her feet but allowed her multiple talons to show. The stockings were of her own design meant to prevent cuts and rashes on her legs from brushing against bushes, trees and other plant life.

"Da'tou." Waurric's voice came from the doorway.

She turned to him, his right hand holding the blanket up peeping his head through.

"Are you ready?"

Nodding in approval still not feeling like walking over half a day but wanted to go home, find the assassin and kill him so she could rest and recover fully before dealing with Mayara.

Waurric walked in and to her side then lowered both hands under her right arm helping her up.

Da'tou winced, grunted as she strained to stand, her left arm hugged her side while the other stayed over his shoulders. There was no possible way for him to hold her up but was more a gesture of care.

He was the average height of 5 foot six wearing a simple loin cloth with a fur flap in the front revealing a flat muscle lined stomach. His short hair unevenly cut along his scalp with a blow gun and dart container slung across his small back.

Her world spun for just a second making her fall back to her knees.

"Da'tou." He said worriedly. "Are you sure you can make it?"

She breathed out. Still, feeling weak and dizzy then nodded. "I can make it." Now met by Mawsoba, a large, husky built man who quietly placed her other arm over his shoulders helping her up and to the door.

They walked outside, met by the rest of the group: Oruperi, Maurde, and Nihabie. The village inhabitants, a mix of 30 or so topless, pregnant and non pregnant women, scrawny or small gutted men, all with some type of piercing sticking out of their lips or noses with pierced ears and mostly naked children, had formed a large circle around them. Apparently wanting to bid them farewell or just wanted to see more of her now that she was on her feet.

One, a small older man, their Shaman, a holy man, stepped forward. "Go in piece spirit, let your troubles lay behind you." He said.

She only nodded then looked to Waurric. "Lets go."

Waurric returned the gesture then lead her North headed home. The crowd split, creating a pathway and they walked through. Passing narrow, open straw buildings and small and large round huts also made of straw until they came to the edge of the jungle and walked in.

Da'tou's legs shook at the knees, feeling like boulders had been strapped to each ankle from having walked nearly half a day in her condition. Suddenly, a familiar scent caught her attention, snapping her head up and breathed in. It was him.

Waurric, still under her arm and having seen something bothered her stopped and spoke. "What is wrong?" The others stopping when hearing his voice and turned to them.

She breathed out and her heart started to race. "He-he's close."

"Who?"

Da'tou looked down to him, both anger and worry written in her eyes. "The assassin."

Waurric and the rest looked around, knowing she had encountered them before. "Where?"

Motioning her head to the jungle in front of her. "Out there, somewhere."

"We must hurry then." And started pulling at her arm.

Da'tou though remained still. "No." She said while scanning her surroundings and breathed in slowly. "I can't."

Maurde stepped forward. "You aren't thinking about going after him?"

She looked to him, her silence telling everything.

Still under her arm, Waurric protested. "You can't go up against him now. You need rest. Your body needs to heal."

Whipping her head down to him. "I am not going to live my life in hiding. I have to kill him, _now_."

"But you can't, you're still weak."

Da'tou tightened her mandibles and growled from deep inside her throat then spoke. "I don't care. He's going to die."

Nihabie and Oruperi added their own thoughts into the matter, also trying to change her mind.

Waurric sighed. "No." Lifting her arm from his shoulders and took a step forward then turned to her. "Let her go."

Da'tou remained silent, her facial expression again showing what she would have said; That she was grateful in his decision.

"Oruperi." Looking to him with his hand lifted. "Hand me your knife."

Oruperi said nothing but walked to Waurric while unsheathing his knife and placed it in his hand who then gave to Da'tou. "Be careful Da'tou. Come home safely."

She nodded with a smile. "I will."

He nodded back then looked to the group and headed home, the rest following him but not without glancing at her.

She watched them until their heated forms disappeared then scanned the trees and shrubbery once again. The scent of sweet human blood, sweat and old cologne was carried by the wind at her left, the east.

Sheathing the small knife into the right side of her belt and headed east.


	13. Interrogate, Part One

Da'tou's Story  
Interrogate  
Chapter Thirteen - Part One

Da'tou sat on the warm boulder basking in the sun's rays. Her elevated perch on the cliff just twenty feet from the ground below a perfect look out point. She had been sitting there for nearly two hours gathering all her strength to fight her tormentor and sifting through ideas of how to make him talk without causing him to pass out or die, immediately that is. For her own sake, to find out where these assassins, these hitmen, were coming from, she had to capture him.

Laying her head back and closed her eyes listening to the world around her. Not concentrating on the sounds but let them in as they came. Breathing in gathering the scent in the air slowing her heart beat until her brain clicked on a familiar scent and focused her earing on tromping footsteps. He was close, coming from her left.

Opening her eyes looking down the rocky clearing and watched as he came walking out of the trees a minute later. New rifle in hand, a T-shirt loosely hugging his torso and a back pack across his back. Waiting until he reached the middle before standing up and throwing a stone the size of her fist into his pathway. It was automatic.

He spun around firing directly ahead of him but stopped when seeing no one was there. His facial features showing confusion and scanned the surroundings then finally looked up.

"I'll make this quick," yelled Da'tou, "You tell me what I want to know and I promise your death will be quick."

He smirked, "Sorry, but I'll have to decline that." Lifting his automated rifle to her level firing a barrage of bullets.

Dodging to her right barely making it out of the way and jumped forward into a flip landing on her hands and feet but the landing had jarred her still healing wounds causing her loss of balance and fell to her side. Scrambling back to her feet and ran as the bullets trailed behind her kicking up tufts of grass and globs of dirt then pivoted her body to the ground into a roll then back to her feet running behind a thick tree for protection that was bombarded with bullets a split second later. Carefully pulling out Oruperi's knife trying not to get her arm nicked by any of the flying bullets and readied herself to run to the nearest tree. Just then the bullets stopped and a clicking was heard followed by the assassin cursing. "Damn gun."

Flipping the knife holding it by the blade and twirled around lifting her arm aiming quickly and threw it. It impaled his left thigh making him fall onto his right side screaming and dropping his rifle and guard.

Da'tou saw this as an open window and ran for him but was unprepared when he suddenly pushed himself up with a 9 mm in hand and begun firing one shot after another.

The first bullet had grazed her left side as did another but the third hit almost the very top of her shoulder lodging itself just under the collar bone. The force of the hit and from the unsteady momentum of trying to run out of the way had caused her to slip and fall onto both hands and one knee and foot and scurried like an animal back into the trees.

Some bullets brushing her skin as others shot behind and in front of her then they finally came to a halt but she still was running until finally coming across a big root and had rolled over and behind it. Laying on her back panting and wincing from her muscle moving against the hot bullet and brought her right hand to the wound proceeding in pulling out the bullet.

"You may be stronger," said the assassin as Da'tou dug her talons into the wound forcing herself to hold her breath grimacing of the pain. "but are very predictable." Hearing that, and from grabbing the edge of the bullet and pulling it out made her growl in anger. Letting the small bloodied head of copper roll into her palm and at that time heard him scream shortly, most likely from pulling out the knife. "Don't think that root will protect you," he groaned loudly, "I have more bullets."

Tilting her head upwards yelling back, "You'll run out!"

Hearing a bag drop then a zipper zipping, "But you'll be dead before that happens."

Da'tou couldn't help but smile at that last remark even though she was facing the possibility of death. Though the assassin was smaller then the ones usually sent after her, but he had more spark . . . more of a "get in your face" attitude, and she liked it. As a matter of fact. She always liked it since she could remember. That feeling of danger and pure excitement through a fight of blade against gun, a sense of raw, blood lusting power deep inside few dared to venture. Probably the specially bred blood running through her veins that made her feel so.

There was the spine chilling sound of a magazine being loaded and a gun cocking, then, she heard a scuffle and feet shuffling. _Great._ She thought. Now how was she going to fight him? And he was right after all. She would be dead before he would run out of ammo. Her earing suddenly bombarded with the ringing sounds of his gun discharging and slumped lower as bullets nicked off pieces of bark whizzing by centimeters above her head.

The firing stopped for a few micro seconds and she bolted. Running to the right past trees that were followed by more bullets, one hitting a tree just in front forcing Da'tou to jump to her left and kept running. The firing stopped again, this time for a longer amount of time but still kept on running. Coming to a slope and slid down it feet first, right hand against the ground keeping her balance then reached the bottom and used the momentum from sliding down to move back to her feet. Scanning the area seeing a large tree and ran for it quickly scaling it. Growling and winced as the muscle in her left shoulder bulged causing blood to flow from the wound down her body and onto the bark. It was rather pointless to run and hide when there was a green glowing trail leading the assassin to wherever she went.

Finally reaching a thick branch strong enough to hold her weight and climbed onto it. Covering the wound with her hand applying pressure trying to stop the bleeding then carefully ran across the branch back in the direction where she slid down the slope and waited.

Moments later the assassin appeared. Clumsily sliding down the hill then tripped into a roll halfway down and rolled the rest of the way and came to a stop by falling on is face in a loud painfully sounding groan, the gun flying out of his grasp.

With seeing his guard down and weaponless Da'tou leaped from her perch. Her left foot slamming down onto his left arm just above the wrist and heard a loud snap from the bone breaking a second before the assassin screeched. Lifting him up by his shirt collar turning him around to lay his back and was suddenly lashed across her stomach by a sharp object that made her jump backwards in a howl. Looking to the assassin seeing her knife in his hand then down to her stomach at a long deep gash running across the lower stomach area. Blood wasn't exactly gushing out but it wasn't seeping either. She could go without medical attention for the moment but would require it after a few hours. If her wounds, mainly this one, aren't cared for or didn't stop itself by then, she would pass out . . . or something worse.

Again in a run when he grabbed the gun and aimed but was already at a full run before he started shooting. Running around trees, through bushes and over fallen logs until she came out of the jungle and to a short clearing followed by a drop off. Looking down seeing it was another easy leap of twenty feet but her pursuer wouldn't be able to make it down, then it would be yet more days of healing her wounds and tracking the assassin who would have more weapons and ammo by then. Her gaze scanned the ridge and below looking of a way for him to get down without minor injury but didn't see another way.

Turning to the woods but did a double look back to the ridge below at what she thought were the forms of people, yautja people. She gasped and her heart fluttered at the sight of Gr'it-in and his group.

There were seven others, all wearing the same concept of high tech inhuman armor and helmets but each with their own style and design. Some held a "dancing around the fire" design: Ghouls, ghosts and demons. As others looked more like they were from rich families: Helmets with spikes and horns, shoulders laid with some type of alien skulls or large flashy looking metal shoulder pads and what looked liked chain link armor loosely fitted with other more solid armor down their arms, stomachs and legs.

"Da'tou," yelled Gr'it-in, "What happened to you? Mayara said you ran into trouble."

Da'tou balled her fists, even hearing his name called churned her blood. She was about to reply until a bang rang in her ears and a bullet penetrated the small of her back making her knees buckle in a piercing cry of pain. Laying her right hand on the ground seeing Gr'it-in and the others running to her from the corner of her eye and turned her head around in a deep growl.

He was breathing heavily, almost panting. Walking around her stepping close to the edge keeping his 9 mm pointed to her. "You should have broken my other arm."

Her heart raced as she stared down the barrel. Was this it? Was this how she was going to die? Then her world suddenly exploded in noise and dust. The assassin's screams mixed in with the mess and had brought her arms to her face out of basic instinct of protection. Lowering her arms half a minute later, after the noises of falling earth settled and dust thinned, and looked down. Petrified of the idea of looking at his mangled body that he was dead and she wouldn't be able to extract the information she needed.

He was laying motionless on his right side, both legs broken and completely sticking out of the skin. But though he wasn't moving nor screaming, he still could be alive. The sign of no blood flowing from his head or lower body showed he may only be rendered unconscious.

Pressing her forehead to the ground holding the urge to scream aloud but came out as a mixed wheeze and gasp when her wounded back muscles spasmed. Seeing Gr'it-in's feet and the others from the corner of her right eye. They had climbed up to her level. She winced, grimacing of the growing pain trying to limit her breathing so it wouldn't hurt as much and spoke slowly. "It's . . . about time . . . you showed up."

Kneeling beside her laying a hand on her back, "Why did you leave? I told you I would be back in a few days."

"Well, apparently someone couldn't wait that long." nodding her head to the downed assassin. "Is that one of them?" He asked while examining her wounds with his hands, mostly the bullet wound in her back.

"Yes," Breathing in quickly with a gasp when he touched it and continued. "You could say I found him this time. When he was talking over the plan with May . . ." and then she stopped. Worried what Gr'it-in might say or think when it was Mayara behind all of this. Ever since they met all he could say of humans was, they could not be trusted, and it was the very thing that happened to her.

Before Da'tou could continue Gr'it-in ended her sentence saying plainly, "Mayara?"

She lowered her head almost shamefully, "Yes," and waited for him to strike back in "I told you so's" but instead watched as he laid down a metal box that opened with his finger print revealing an array of medical supplies.


	14. Interrogate, Part Two

Da'tou's Story  
Interrogate  
Chapter Fourteen - Part Two

"These wounds came from him?" asked Gr'it-in while pulling out a small, handheld looking gun.

She breathed out, "Mostly. Some though are from a big cat I tangled with a few days ago." Groaning when he gave her the shot then later hissed after a hot liquid was doused over the bullet wound. Looking at the pryer device that he had pulled from the kit then to him in worry asking. "Is that really necessary?"

Lowering it and looked to her, "I could pry it out with my fingers, but it would hurt even more, last longer and would open the wound further."

She shook her head up and down, "Just make it quick."

He said nothing but moved his hand to the wound, laying his other across opening it with the index and thumb and pressed in the tip.

Da'tou hissed, closing her mandibles and shutting her eyes then grabbing handfuls of dirt as it made its way down. Feeling the pryer grab the entire bullet and readied herself. Even though she was expecting it, nothing could have prepared her for the sudden amount of pain she felt.

Throwing her head back in a loud roar as the bullet and what felt like some of her own muscle was ripped out. Then, she collapsed. Laying on the ground breathing rather heavily, exhausted from everything but yet relieved the bullet was out and pain was over. Then one of the group stepped forward, knelt on one knee and began staring at her. His face hidden behind his horned mask. She pushed herself up but still sitting down also looking at him. The mental walls of her brain started to move in making her feel, like she was on display. And that's when Gr'it-in spoke.

"This is Kra'-tos, the pack's leader."

Their stare was broken by Da'tou looking to Gr'it-in asking. "Could you ask why he's staring at me?" And looking to Kra'tos, Gr'it-in asked.

They conversed in their own language of clicks and gurgles and not even a minute later he looked back to Da'tou replying. "He said he was looking over your facial features, says you hold a strong resemblance to your family line."

Hearing that sent a shock through her entire body and asked in an excited tone, "He has seen my family?"

"Yes," Adding a moment later, "He is from Rer-at'n, his family line has been crafting angelic designs and symbols into the weapons and armor of Ro-ss'a's Kutishinn' guards for generations."

She became exited, and not only from him knowing her family but for his position among her people, the people she never knew yet was apart of. The more Da'tou heard of her race the more she just wanted to up and leave without goodbyes to her adopted family. Becoming curious of her mother, she asked. "Does-Did he know my mother?"

Gr'it-in relaid the message and answered her minutes later. "No. He has only seen her from afar a few times, but has exchanged quite a few conversations with your Father." Da'tou again was surprised on that last part, she didn't even think of her Father, all she had been hearing about was her Mother. And Gr'it-in adding from reading her reaction, "Only the same sex between guard and outsider are permitted to speak to each another, which is why he never spoke to your Mother before."

That had made her think. What was going to happen to them if she did leave here? And she asked.

Gr'it-in lowered his head replying almost sadly, "I do not know."

A noise suddenly stirred Da'tou from her calm trance, the others also snapping out of their state, and she looked down. Relief swelled in her when seeing the assassin moving and moaning, probably too far in shock to realize how much pain he was really in. She pushed herself up and over letting her legs dangle over the edge then dropped the rest of the way. Landing on her feet but upon hitting the ground had sent a hard pang through every fresh wound in her causing her to fall on her side in a gasp. Determined to find out who sent him she tried her best to ignore the pain and got to her feet and limped to his broken body, hearing the others also jump down behind her and following her.

Slowly rolling him over onto his back with her foot then slammed the same foot onto his right wrist that caused him to scream. Still moving slowly, she leaned downward smiling and commented. "Now I'm really glad you're a tough guy." Which she was replied with him baring his teeth growling.

"Fuck you!" he yelled.

Da'tou kept on smiling but stopped when he looked behind her that made her do the same. Looking up to Gr'it-in towering above her then to Kra'-tos, both the hunters remaining silent and she turned back to the assassin struggling under her foot. Looking at his small dirty hand clenching and unclenching then back to Gr'it-in at an idea. "Do you have a knife, a handheld one?" Though he didn't say anything, he still pulled a knife from his belt carved entirely from an ivory bone and handed it to her. Looking at the knife and back to Gr'it-in, "Have another?" she asked.

On that one he turned looking to one behind him and speaking to the hunter in their language. The hunter didn't reply but stayed silent, then after a quick moment laid his hand on a big metal handle of a knife in its sheath on his left hip then stopped and looked to Gr'it-in.

Da'tou couldn't help the uneasy feeling she was getting from this hunter when he seemed reluctant in giving up his weapon, but quickly had unsheathed the knife handing it to Gr'it-in who handed it to her.

She turned to the assassin smiling again and lifted the bone knife where he could see it. "Remember when you said I should have broken your other arm?" she said.

Closing his eyes, teeth still bared and groaning. The tight cramped features on his face showing how desperately he was trying to hold back the pain he was feeling and gasped. "So what?"

Da'tou flipped the knife around, blade facing down, lifted her hand high and brought it down. The knife penetrated his hand all the way through and into the ground straight to the handle that made his upper body lurch forward in a loud scream. "How about that, huh?" she said almost cheerfully.

Tears now formed in his eyes and screamed, "You damn bitch."

Switching her footing, leaving the knife in his hand, and placed her right foot on the elbow of his broken arm and slowly applied pressure. His screaming turned louder every second as she flaunted the second knife in his eye sight while she examined it. "You know. I come to an average with skinning an animal in a short time limit, holes in the skin and cuts in the muscle." Now running the blade's tip down his right cheek and neck careful not to cut him, "But am perfect when taking my time."

Hearing that had made his eyes open and a look of worry came across his face as the blade ran across his chest and to his right shoulder. He whimpered, "What-What are you going to do?"

Her mandibles cracked just slightly, a yautja version of a sneer. "You'll see." Running the tip to the middle part of his upper arm and them moved it in circles. "But before I start this, I'll give you a fair warning. Tell me what I want to know, answer all my questions, and I promise I will kill you quickly."

He growled then blurted loudly, "Fuck you. I'm not saying anything."

Her sneer turned into a smile and leaned down closer to him. "I had a feeling you would say that." And then slowly dug in the tip.

The assassin's screams rang in her ears as he squirmed under her foot as she cut a three inch-long line that gradually turned into a misshaped "I." A minute later she had pinched a corner of his skin holding it up so it would cause more pain and keep the cutting nice and clean then laid the edge of the blade at a tilt between the skin and muscle and began cutting. The blade was so sharp it had nicely glided along, a sawing motion wasn't even needed, all she had to do was slice off a portion when the blade reached its tip then start over from the base again. She could tell the knife was properly taken care of, and the same probably went for the rest of the weapons, one of those very few people who showed a real love of and for weapons.

Minutes later his screaming turned to eary screeches, and screeches to sobbing. Later, after four inches of skin three inches in width was pulled back revealing blood and the smooth surface of his muscle, he caved in.

Da'tou stopped, letting the skin drop and pulled back. "So you will tell me everything?" she asked.

He shook his head up and down, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "Yes. Yes I'll tell you everything I know."

She smiled, "Good." Squatting to give her body a rest and began asking her questions. "Did Mayara hire you?"

He grimaced and whimpered, "N-No."

Her mandibles quivered and eyes narrowed, "Then why did I see Mayara giving you orders?"

"Because, Mayara looked to my client for assistance in removing you. I was specially hired for the job."

"Why does Mayara want me dead?"

"I don't know."

Believing he was lying, she reached forward grabbing his skin and squeezed that made him throw his head back into another series of screams then said between breaths. "It's the truth. It's the fucking truth." She loosened her grip and he continued, "I don't know why he wants you dead. I was only offered a job from my cell . . . my client said the target wasn't human and that I would be paid more."

After he remained silent for a few seconds, she shook him, "What else were you told?"

"I-I, he said where the target was located, and that I would be informed the rest when reaching his customers."

That sped her heart, "Customers?" she said, then thought. _There is another, not just Mayara?_

"Yeah," he croaked, "It's some thirty-year-old guy. I didn't ask for the name and it wasn't given."

Da'tou lowered her head and gasped when her stomach suddenly tightened, a wave of pain sent her to her right knee but caught herself from completely falling by laying her palm onto the ground. And at same time a large hand clasped onto her shoulder and another on her side, looking up and wasn't the least surprised to see it was Gr'it-in.

"You require further medical attention Da'tou," he stated, "and rest."

"I know Gr'it-in," Looking to the ground, "I know." Then turned her attention back to the assassin who looked liked he was just about to pass out. His eyes wavered and body trembled, like he was both cold and scared. Probably was. "Y-You're promise." He said while closing his eyes for a few seconds then shot them open. "You promised . . . you-you would . . . kill me."

Repositioning the knife and gripped it tightly, "So I did." Da'tou moved her body around sending the blade into the left side of his head directly into the ear. There was a crack from the blade hitting and forced through the fragile bone of his skull followed by the wet sound of meat and brain tissue slicing that caused the assassin's body a quick jolt and his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Seconds had gone by before she pulled out the blade and then the other from the hand wiping both on the dead man's shirt and stood to her feet. First handing back Gr'it-in's knife then slowly walked to the hunter who had given her the second and presented it to him. That's when she realized this one was a few inches shorter then the rest. As before, he remained silent and still, but shortly laid his clawed hand in hers taking back his knife and sheathing it.

Turning around, Da'tou walked back to the corpse and looked down to it. She would be one soon if she didn't stop Mayara.

Gr'it-in's hand fell on her right shoulder asking, "Are you alright?"

Her mandibles clacked together, still staring at the body and replied plainly. "No." Her new and first mate ever was quick to respond. "Then lay down and allow me to care your wounds. Give yourself time to rest."

"No." She said again, "it runs deeper then my wounds." Balling her hands into fists, "I have to kill Mayara." 


	15. Fulfillment

**Chapter Fifteen: ****Fulfillment**

Da'tou trudged through the thick foilage keeping one arm wrapped around her side helping to ease the tension off the wounds in that area, which really wasn't working. And the other to keep her balance and catch tree trunks and low branches when she felt faint. Gr'it-in and the rest following at her slow and stumbeling pace that had been going on for nearly thirty minutes after killing the assassin.

Veering left at the sounds of running water from what she knew was the Peru River, and after a few minutes came to the shore line where she walked in up to her shins and fell to her knees in a painfull grunt. There she began drinking the cool liquid by the handfulls, and afterwards doused her back rubbing the water onto her neck and head. Minutes had gone by of the pleasent feeling, though not feeling fully rejuvinated but felt much better then before.

A voice was suddenlty heard in the distance, down river, calling her and she, as did the others, turned to it.

Da'tou clicked at the sight of Hubuiri who was standing on the other side waving her arms. After seeing she had gotten Da'tou's attention ran up river until directly across from them. "I've been wondering when you would return. The wise woman has heard what happened and wants to speak with you."

Da'tou got to her feet, "Tell her she can speak with me as soon as I finish some things and get some rest."

Hubuiri shook her head, "No," she said, "The wise woman wants to speak with you now."

Groaning, she got to her feet. Once standing her vision started spinning and went weak at the knees then toppled sideways. Gr'it-in running to her and at her side catching her small body. He looked to Hubuiri in a growl. "She said she wanted to rest!" he spat, "So tell your wise female to wait."

"Stop it Gr'it-in." Da'tou moaned, then using his stout, armored covered body pulled herself back to her feet. "just help me while following her, okay?"

"Fine." He snapped back, then helped Da'tou across the shallow part of the river and to the other side.

"Gr'it-in!" Kra'-tos gargled voice called fromt he other side making the three turn to him. "We will wait in this area for your return."

Gr'it-in only nodded then turned to Hubuiri, and on cue, she led them to the wise woman.

They made it ot the bottom of the slope that would lead them to the wsie woman and made it half way up when a person came half running and wobbeling down toward them.

Hubuiri and Da'tou went wide-eye with surprise when they saw it was the wise woman. "Wise woman?" Hubuiri called out in reaction. "What are you doing running like this?" And worridly stepped in front of the wise woman trying to stop her but was ordered to move out of the way by her before she could be stopped. She ran to Da'tou and fell in her arms panting and crying.

"Wise woman, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" Da'tou asked, very much worried herself. Without a word, the wise woman lifted herself from Da'tou's arms and moved one of Da'tou's tie-on chest bandages aside revealing the pusy healing paw print wound above her heart.

"The bearer of the Spear Head will give unto the children of Mother Earth a child from the stars above who will bear the heart of the True Warrior." The old wise woman cried, baffeling Da'tou. "My child. You did it, you have fulfilled the prophecy." She looked right into Da'tou's eyes. "Da'dtou-di, you now bear the mark of the True Warrior."

Da'tou gasped and her heart began to flutter as her stomach knotted. Was it true? Did she really, bear the heart . . . of the True Warrior? Did her wound from the cat really mean this? Dozens of questions were running through her head, but only one of them came out. "Wise woman, is this true? Do I really bear the heart of the True Warrior?"

Tears in her eyes, the wise woman nodded. "Yes, my True Warrior. And you now are the warrior heart of the Xingasa Tribe." But then, her face filled with sadness and turned her head away. "But, something is wrong True Warrior. The prophecy tells, once the True warrior is born, he will rid our tribe of all impurities and bring peace and prosperity to the land. My vision though has shown me that the True Warrior, you, will break away from us. You will travel to the stars, never to return." The wise woman burried her head below Da'tou's chest sobbing.

Da'tou held her close, rubbing her small, boney and fragile back trying to comfort her. "Wise woman, I am not going anywhere. I will always be here for the villagers."

_And this is the end of chapter fifteen. I'll try to get sixteen up shortly. Thanks for the reviews everyone and for being so patient. _


	16. Passing of Sibling Love

_Author's Note: Warning! This chapter contains 'graphic' violence and gore. _

**Chapter Sixteen: Passing of Sibling Love**

A gun shot was heard from behind them causing all four to jump.

Da'tou spun in a snarl and was baffled to see Kere standing about six feet away holding Mayara's double barrel shotgun, and usual, he was wearing old tattered clothing: a holey navy blue t-shirt, cut off blue jeans three inches above the knees and flip flops. "Kere." Da'tou almost screamed, "What's the point of scaring us like that? And why do you have Mayara's gun?"

Kere looked mad about something, his grip tightened on the gun and eyes seem to narrow on her. 'you should know those questions by now Da'tou." he said coldly. "You just killed our 'special' guest, and the one before, and before that one, and even yet before that one like all th eothers. You just keep killing them all."

Da'tou was even more baffled, a small part of her brain though had a feeling Kere is who the assassin was talking about, that he was the second, the mysterious thirty-yeard-old guy. But she shoved it to the side almost as soon as she though about it, not wanting to believe such a thought. "W-What . . . Kere, what-what are you talking about?" she whimpered stepping passed Gr'it-in to him.

Kere forced a human growl from the depths of his throat. "Why won't you just die!" He screamed at the top of his lungs just before slamming the butt of the rifle under her chin making her fall. The force from the hit wasn't what made her fall but more of being so weak.

Laning on her back in a oof and looked to her brother in pain and anger just as she heard and whitnessed Gr'it-in snarling and quickly advancing on kere with his wrist-blades unsheathed. "No Gr'it-in!" she instinctively sreamed in terror.

Fear written on Kere's face and remained still in shock as the double blades came for him, but Gr'it-in stopped in mid-attack mere moments from striking Kere. A deep growl emitting from him, he slowly backed away from kere not takeing his guard down.

Kere looked to Da'tou, his face still written in fear but now looked as if he were trying to hide it. "That's some body guard you have Da'tou." his voice shaky.

Da'tou sluggishly got to her feet and looked to him in anger, and sadness. "So, you're the second customer?" she said.

Kere only replied in a nod.

Mandibles and shaking fists clentched, she lowered her head, "But . . . why Kere? What wrong have I done to you? We are like brother and sister. But here you side with Mayara. Just how long have you been against? How long have you been wanting me dead?" She held back the urge to cry but it was hard for her to do so, and it was beginning to show.

He chuckled slightly and smirked rather evil like. "It has been a lond time since I've seen you cry, hopefully you'll die the same way, monster."

Hearing that set off something inside her, she was sad and tearing up for having heard that from Kere and that he too wanted her dead. But a part of her didn't care about it, there was a swelling and hot sensation inside of her, coursing through her body that wanted to be released and tear him to shreads for betraying her, and it was growing. "Just tell me one thing, Kere" she said in a low growl. "Before I kill you. Why do you, and Mayara, want me dead?"

"Well, my Father has his own reasons. But I joined his cause because I have always despised you. This way I get a cut from the price on your head and you get to die."

The thing that was inside her finally exploded, and Da'tou spoke to her evil brother faintly. "That's all I needed to heard Kere, my brother that was once dear to me." Then releasing what was inside her, she moved forward in a mighty roar of fury positioning her right arm back then brought it forward slamming her taloned hand into his neck that slung him sideways in a gurgled rasp as her left hand came crashing onto the side of his face. She pushed the already dead brother onto his back where her right hand tore further into his neck tearing through his windpipe to his spine and left crushed his skull as her talons drove inward.

Da'tou finally stopped her assualt when she came to her senses and looked down in shock at the corpse that was once her brother. She had really done it, she had killed her brother. Wide-eyed and breathing becoming irregular, she whispered. "Kere." Then slowly pulled her hands out. A wet, almost slushing sound was heard as she did so. She looked to him even longer, and every second she did her breathing became yet more and more irregular.

An expression of terror was written on what parts of his face were still intact. Face titled to the side where the left side of his face was laying downward, facing the ground. Mouth open with blood flowing out like a stream from a spring, his eyes had popped out of their sockets where the tendons that connected to the back of them was almost visable with blood leaking from between the eye and socket as was blood leaking from the nose and right ear that was facing up. There was five puncture wounds on the side of his face where her talons entered and had actually pushed parts of his cracked skull upward around the puncture areas where bits of muscles, tendons, and brains were forced out of. His entire neck was nothing but one big hole, tendons and some of his torn windpipe was hanging down brushing against the spinal cord that was barely viewable.

"Kere." she said again, this time in tears. "Kere." Gasps not of her own were heard that was followed by light and heavy footsteps. Da'tou looked up to Hubuiri and the wise woman who were just a few feet away from her. "Wise woman," Da'tou croaked, "What . . . what have I done?"

The wise woman remained silent as she stared down the dead body. Her face showed shock and fear, not like it was on Hubuiri's face, but she seemed more lost at the sight of what happened then the body.

She looked to Gr'it-in who by his stance seemed to not be bothered by what happened or the body. Through ragged breathing from a rapidly beating heart she called his name. "Gr'it-in, I . . . I . . ." And before she could say anymore he walked to her and knelt down placeing his hands on her shoulders.

"Da'tou," he said calmly, "You have to calm down. You must regain control of your breathing."

"I killed my own brother Gr'it-in. I killed him."

A Yautja sigh was heard from behind his mask. "You have yet to learn who you really are."

Her vision spun then turned black and fell forward into Gr'it-in's arms.


	17. In the Arms of a Caretaker

**Da'tou's Story: In the Arms of a Caretaker**

Da'tou opened her eyes in a deep breath, almsot like she had stopped breathing in her sleep. She coughed from it and found her throat to be dry that only added to her hoarse cough.

"Da'tou." Gr'it-in's voice called out that was followed movement.

She found her tired eyes swollen and hard to open, and as a result could only open them halfway. Insects were heard all around her and creatures howling and screeching in the distance, some that she knew were nocturnal. The humidity also felt low. Whcih led to the conclusion she was outside. Da'tou saw movement from a heated figure at the corner of her eye then a hand touching her. The suddeness and not knowing the hand was going to touch her caused her to gasp.

"Da'tou," His voice soothingy called again, "It is all right." He paused for a moment then laid a hand under her mandibles, placed a hand under her head slightly lifting her and moved his other hand. "Here, drink this." Then placed a container between her mandibles and slowly poured cool water.

Da'tou drank until she gagged on the liquid then relaxed her head on his arm. She felt the metal of his armor under her head and was uncomfortable, but the feeling of him being there, holding her was soothing.

The top side of his his big fingers from his left hand lightly stroked the side of her face and his breathing was steady and calm.

Thoughts of Kere rang through her head now, the image of his torn throat and destroyed face was all she could see and caused her to cry softly.

"Da'tou?" Gr'it-in said questionly, "What is wrong? Is it the pain? I can give you some more sedatives."

No medicines could treat this wound she was experiencing. Not replying, she only laid in his arms as the image and self-inflicting pain grew. She shut her eyes and dug a taloned hand into the dirt trying to shove away her dead brother.

"Da'tou," he said worridly this time, "What is it, why are you crying?"

Wanting to change the conversation, to keep her feeling from growing, she asked. "Where am I? What's going on?"

Gr'it-in didn't answer her for a few moments, pausing like he was confused at her question when she was crying and didn't answer his question first. "You are safe Da'tou." he said, "We are in the haven of the jungle some miles from your birthplace. There is a fire here, strips of dried meat and water for you. The rest of the pack is camped not to far away for you privacy, and I was left as your caretaker. You've been unconcious for nearly three days."

She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him, not wanting him to see her tears, and soon she turned to her side. Doing that had caused hot pains to shoot through various parts of her body, and sore muscles that made themselves known. But surprisingly not in much pain as she thought she would be. The physical and mental pains wrapped around her torturing her ever which and she cried out loud from it all.

"Da'tou." Gr'it-in snapped, grabbing her body and turning her around where she would face him. "Will you answer me? What is wrong? Why do you cry?"

She didn't want to tell him, she didn't want to tell anyone, she just wanted all the pain to stop, she didn't want anymore assassins after her, she wanted everything to go back the way they were before all this happened, back when she was still happy. But, if wasn't for all this happening, she wouldn't of met Gr'it-in and his pack, she wouldn't of found her Mother's belongings and wouldn't of known her own past.

Gr'it-in growled, "Damn you Da'tou." He said shaking her a little, just enough to jolt her and demanded from a crackled voice box. "For the gods sake, tell me what is wrong!"

Not being able to take it anymore, all her feelings bottled up inside and him patronizing her, she howled and fought to get up while screaming. "Let me go Gr'it-in, just let me go!" But it was no use against his strong grip.

"Da'tou," his voice called over hers, "Calm down, you are in no shape to be going anywhere, just calm down."

Da'tou screamed again. She screamed with all her might in fury at everything and kept fighting against him, but his grip was still solid. And after struggling against him for some minutes, she finally wore herself out and slowed her struggling then finally stopped. Exhausted phyisically as well as mentally, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	18. You Can't Escape

_Author's Note: This chapter holds sexual explicit content, because of it, a good chunk of the chapter had to be taken out. If you would like to read the full, Unedited version, just go to my profile and look for Chapter Eighteen then click the link. And I apologize you all had to wait so long for this chapter, things have been busy here on my side of the screen._

**Chapter Eighteen: You Can't Escape**

Da'tou woke again, this time feeling better then her first waking so had decided to sit. Doing so she found some muscles were still sore as well as cramped and sleeping still, possibly from her lack of movement over the past few days. They caused her to grunt and groan and wince, but she closed her eyes and focused on her center where she could remain calm and breathed in and out slowly.

"Da'tou." Gr'it-in's voice suddenly called out of nowhere that made her jump slightly and snapped her head in the direction she heard his gruff voice originate from. As the warrior he was, he was wearing all his armor and weapons, ready in an instant to jump into battle. "How are you feeling?"

Turning from him, she looked to the fire that was still burning hot then to the wounds that riddled her body and scowled at herself, closing her eyes, when Kere entered her mind. _"This is too much damn emotion." _She said inwardly.

"Da'tou?" His voice questionably called this time.

Then, she opened her eyes and replied in a snap. "Fine. I'm fine Gr'it-in." After that she laid down in a deep sigh and looked up to the cold blue sky. Whether it was black and speckled with blinking white stars, or blue or gray, it still showed as an endless color of blue over the fact it was cold air, just like she was becoming. Now bent on revenge against her Father, and once killing him she would be shunned by the Tribes and Villages, even Xingasa. She heard movement from her left then was followed by Gr'it-in popping his mask-covered face into her range of view.

"Da'dtou-di," he said calmly, "you must put a stop to the emotions that are ruling over your body. It is time for you to become the warrior you are destined for."

She puffed, "Just what does that mean? What warrior am I destined to become - In the Xingasa I am suppose to become this mighty warrior who bares the Heart of the True Warrior, with the Kurtishinn line I am suppose to follow in the steps of my Mother." She looked straight at the screens covering his eyes. "But even before the final sign could come forth, I ruined it by making my body impure, with you. And how can I follow in the steps of a Mother whom I barely knew, apart of a society and species I have never heard of until now?" Her fists balled as anger swelled through her and she turned her head once again. "Just leave me be Gr'it-in." She nearly forced from her slowly tightening throat. "Go back from where you came and never look back."

It didn't take long before a deep guttural growl bellowed from him. "Just what makes you so special Da'dtou-di?" he retorted, "I never said your Mother was of high ranking amongst the Yautja people. After all, she was just a slave, like all the Kurtishinn Guards, she just held a high rank for her position. And I never forced you into that position Da'dtou-di. You could have ignored my intentions. You can even report my behavior to your council when I return home, with you, and there I will be beheaded."

Her anger steadily creeped away at his words when she realized she had hit a nerve, and feeling sorry for saying that she sat up and crawled to him laying her torso on his chest where she first caressed her hand on his stomach then both hands across his mask shortly before removing it. Once off she leaned forward until her tusks could touch his then softly ran her top tusks down his big fleshy mandibles.

His reaction was instant. Eyes closed and purring, he quickly began removing his armor while removing Da'tou's clothes and within minutes they both were stark naked. Once they were off Gr'it-in wrapped his arms around her small waist holding her close to his warm body then laid down with his back to the ground.

Once again, they began showing their lust and affection for each other despite their background history and heritage.

Their so-called love making went on for some minutes until the uneasy thrusting suddenly became pleasuring to Da'tou, she wrapped her right arm around his back and left arm moved around her right shoulder where her hand moved under his thick locks latching onto the back of his head and mandibles stroking the top of his chest. A minute had gone by when a sudden spurt of pleasure overwhelmed her causing her to howl almost and pull him closer to where she shoved herself completely over him while digging her talons and all four tusks into his skin that caused a jerk and mighty roar from Gr'it-in. She felt his body quiver as his thrusting continued. His breathing turned heavy and ragged as he purred between breaths Da'tou's name, then every muscle in him tensed as he moved for one last shove that drove more on Da'tou who dug her talons and tusks even deeper and began pulling at his skin and muscle causing him to roar again. Suddenly, Gr'it-in jerked and pushed on Da'tou quickly pulling himself out and away from her. The move certainly surprised her and she blankly stared at him as he arched his back forward groaning and growling. Then, his body relaxed.

"Gr'it-in?" Questioned Da'tou. "What's wrong?"

Exhale of air escaped his mandibles, "I'm fine Da'tou." On the second exhale Gr'it-in coughed, then wheezed.

Knowing the oxygen was taking a painful toll on his lungs, Da'tou reached over grabbing his mask, hooked the hoses herself to his recycler tank and quickly handed it to him.

Later, he had readjusted the mask where the compression would hold it firmly to his face then laid on his back where Da'tou joined by laying at his side and head on his chest where his heart now beat a steady rhythm against her ear.

"Da'tou," came from Gr'it-in softly, and she lifted her head giving him her full attention, "I acted like that not out of anything I feel toward you, but of the fact I allowed my . . . hormones to get in the way. I do not wish for any offspring between us due to our different backgrounds and the strict laws. Anything from us would not be tolerated, and me, you and the unborn will be executed."

After hearing that, Da'tou laid her head on back onto his chest. Just how was she going to go about this? She wanted to express her full love to him, without having to hide, but now she was becoming so afraid to love him, that she might make a mistake that would cause the death of both of them. And just how were they suppose to be together if they weren't even allowed to act like this? A dozen more questions rang through her head, but all she really cared about was now. So, tired, she gradually fell asleep as did Gr'it-in.

Hours passed as they nestled together in their deep slumber. What would have been blistering heat and a growing sun burn to humans from the sun's rays when its path for so long acted as a warm blanket from above that kept their slumbering linger. Though Da'tou's slumbering was broken when instincts began tapping at her brain, stirring her from her sleep and she opened her tired eyes to the rustling tree branches above. She turned to Gr'it-in and seen him nearly curled in a ball by her side, but something mentally tugged her head to reposition and looked behind. There, standing just a few feet from her was Kartk, a member of Gr'it-in's so called "pack". Surprised to see him, and also over the fact they had been caught together like this made her gasp, and she was soon shaking Gr'it-in's shoulder calling his name.

"Gr'it-in," she whispered while shaking a shoulder, "Gr'it-in, wake up."

Gr'it-in finally began stirring from his sleep then groaned lazily, "Whaaat?"

"Gr'it-in," she whispered again, and before she could say another word an angry roar bellowed from Kartk that made Gr'it-in jump suddenly and stumbled to his feet. Meanwhile tearing off his mask that hoses were prohibiting him from rising quickly.

The events that took place then were a blur to human eyes and only as fast movements to a well-trained Yautja, but to Da'tou was a step ahead of what took place.

Kartk moved in for an attack headed straight for Gr'it-in, his wrist blades extended and muscle toned arm pulled back for a powerful strike. Gr'it-in being weaponless only stood his ground and in an eery howl spread his arms ready to out maneuver his rushing opponent.

Da'tou had acted without thinking. She side-stepped, stepping in front of Gr'it-in two steps before Kartk would reach her mate, then whipped her right arm under and up hooking Kartk under his mandibles. The force of her adrenaline fueled hit and Kartk's momentum caused him to rock backwards, and when he started falling Da'tou snatched his right arm and twirled around bringing his arm with then pressed it high up on his back. The change of movement made him fall straight down, but Da'tou had prevented that from happening any further when she shifted her left foot out and hooked it on his ankle then pulled, when that happened she pushed with all her might and sent him face first to the ground. His large body slammed onto the ground as a wet crunch came from his hooked arm that was followed by Kartk screaming a painful filled roar from his now broken arm.

Hearing his cries of pain caused Da'tou's heart to flutter in excitement and smiled as she thursted for more battle and his cries of pain. A hand that suddenly covered her left shoulder caused her to spin around knocking it off that allowed her right hand to grasp a big throat where her talons deeply and quickly drove into the skin. Calculations zipped through her head of how far her talons could sink in before twisting her hand to the right degree before it was the correct time to pull out the throat in a gory fashion, but stopped her advances when her eyes moved up the throat and into Gr'it'in's shock filled eyes.

His mandibles open and gasping for air through a half-closed windpipe.

Her heart skipped a beat and croaked just before she pulled back. As soon as she released him, he stepped back holding his throat gasping for air. "Gr'it-in," she sorrowfully whimpered, "I-I didn't mean to."

"Gr'it-in!" A deep voice suddenly growled from behind the wounded Gr'it-in making both jump and turn to the voice. There, Kra'-tos stood in their presence.

It didn't take long before he and Gr'it-in were immersed in a tempered filled conversation in their Yautja language. Kra'-tos eventuall made his way to Kartk where he had half helped, half forced the young male to his feet. Da'tou meanwhile oblivious at what was being said as she was only able to make out a few simple words. After Kartk reached his feet, that is when things started to heat between the two warriors: Voices raised as they snarled, growled and hissed toward each other. Minutes later the conversation ended with Kra'-tos growling then spinning around and pushing Kartk back the way he came.

Gr'it-in then turned towards Da'tou holding his neck and growling. Implied to help him, she lifted her still shaky hands carefully placing them over his wounds. Though Gr'it-in was a warrior of great magnitude and could handle pain, she felt terrible for having attacked him.

"What did he say?" she asked.

Grunting again, he winced and placed his hands over hers moving them out of the way then plopped down and angrily snapped. "He said he would inform the high council of our actions!"

Hearing those few words had caused anger to swell through her, her fists clenched and eyes shut as thoughts of killing Kra'-tos filled her head. Having them trialed meant they were to be executed, but she wasn't bound to let that happen, even if it meant killing the pack leader and anyone else who dared to rat them out.

"It's all right Da'tou." Her mate called out, "I am surely not an elder, but I am wise enough to make it through life unscathed."

"What do you mean?" She replied curiously.

His mandibles formed a smile and he laughed, "Little did he know; Not only would we be executed, but he and the remains of the pack for having any knowledge and relation of our affair would bring shame to their family name and would be shunned by society." Pausing for a moment, he continued, "So I, in a way, made a bargain with him. I said, that if he did not inform the council, nor would the rest of the pack, to leave us in peace, then we would keep your identity and out relationship secret."

Da'tou's tusk formed into a sly smirk and her eyes narrowed as she hissed. "You sly devil." Then leaned over and nuzzled her tusks onto the side of his face in loving affection.

The gesture made him chuckle but soon was grunting in pain and reached for his medical kit where he began caring for his wounds.


	19. Facing Mayara

_Author's Note: Yes. The long awaited chapter nineteen is finally here. Though the story is nearly over, Da'tou and Gr'it-in's adventure is not. Stay tuned for when they are introduced into the Fan Fiction: The Battle of the Clans. First I must finish this story and The Tiger Demon. Then will introduce two, four chapter stories (afterwards): The Other Story and The Loss from the Hunt. The exact order of The Tiger Demon, The Other Story and The Loss from the Hunt are crucial because The Other Story and The Loss from the Hunt will bring everyone up to speed of what happens after The Tiger Demon and for the introduction of The Battle of the Clans.  
And, just for the fun of it. After Da'tou's Story has ended, I will be making an alternate ending to Chapter Nineteen.  
Everyone, enjoy!!!!! _

_Blackdawn_

**Chapter Nineteen: Facing Mayara**

Da'tou traced her taloned tips along the cat's paw print above her scared heart. Thanks to the advancement of Yautjan medicines, the wound had healed in a matter of days and was nothing more then a flesh wound now. But that was just the thing, it was nothing more then a wound. It did not hold the significance of the True Warrior anymore. Not since she had tainted her body by mating with Gr'it-in.

All there was now, was to kill Mayara.

"Da'tou," A gruff but soothing voice came from behind her in Yautja. "are you ready?"

Standing, Da'tou was wearing her West Xingasan tribal hunter's clothing: Sandals beneath her feet with animal hide covering the tops of them but were open at specific openings for her taloned toes and spurs on her ankles, leg stockings also made of animal hide coming up to her thighs, four straps of tough leather held her stockings to her waist from the front and back, the waist covering showing good portions of her muscular hips and butt with small flaps on her front and back, a knife on her right with some small pouches, her top consisting of one piece that wrapped around her chest and tied on her back.

Her body was riddled with scars now. Most consisting of everything that had happened in the past month. Straight from many bullet wounds, all that had been lodged deep within the front and back of her body or what missed only grazed her body leaving tiny scratch-like scars. There were multiple stab wounds scattered across her, the severest she suffered was a blade that punctured only two inches above her heart. Then there were scars from a jungle cat that had lashed open her legs, arms and chest. There were even injuries that couldn't be seen by the naked eye. She had torn tendons and muscles. Broken and bruised bones. It was two weeks since she was brought here after killing her brother and her body was still sore.

In nearly a month, since meeting Gr'it-in, she had: Killed three hit men and her adopted brother, Kere, who was in lead with her adopted Father Mayara in trying to have her killed, had discovered through the East Xingasa wise woman she was to become the True Warrior of Xingasa of both the East and West and would save Xingasa from impurities, had fulfilled the age old prophecy but lost the upholding title when she mated with Gr'it-in by tainting her body and discovered through Gr'it-in that her Mother was of a noble guardian bloodline named the Kutishinn Guards that were bred and raised as high ranking slave guardians to protect the family's they were bred to.

"Yes." She replied blandly in the same language, without looking behind. Hearing footsteps near her then felt a hot and hard body touch her back. Big warm arms wrapped around her tiny Yautjan body. The Yautja language she had been learning since meeting Gr'it-in, but it wasn't until two weeks ago when she finally had complete time with him to learn it. There was still much, much more for her to learn. All she was able to translate now was the basic foundation of it.

Gr'it-in leaned down to his mate's round ear, hidden behind her unpleated locks and spoke compassionately to her through the confinements of his mask. "Be careful, Da'dtou-di."

The name, Da'dtou-di, meaning: Little Knife.

From what he told her, all Yautja females were much more taller than males. Standing roughly just a head taller and thicker in body mass when a male stood at around seven foot four inches. Three meters. It was like a Human woman compared to a man, only reverse for them. But she, she came up to Gr'it-in's collar bone and was smaller in body mass. This he said was a side affect caused by the oxygen her Mother inhaled while she was still in the womb. Though the oxygen somehow stunted her growth gene, her still developing body was able to adapt to the foreign climate enabling her to survive once born. Her Mother however held difficulties breathing the enriched air. And when the battery pack became depleted of it's air and power, Da'tou watched her Mother suffer in agony through year after year until her lungs finally collapsed. Dying when she was only a child, and was why it was so difficult for her to remember her own Mother. Even her name.

Holding onto her big lover, old and painful memories like that gradually began fading away and were replaced by the new ones she shared with him. He, dressed entirely in the hunter's armor and was loaded to the teeth with weapons of both blades and firing mechanisms. "I will." She replied in Yautja.

With that said, Gr'it-in released his hold on her. She could feel his body posture change and listened as his tone of voice changed. It was firm and held authority in it now. "Good. You must be sure to make this quick. So we can leave." Then turned and walked out of the tiny clearing. Their temporary campsite while she healed for two weeks. Into the thick jungle of the Amazon rain forest.

Da'tou followed Gr'it-in.

There were, in a way, two sides to Gr'it-in now. There was the Gr'it-in who loved her, who mated with her, who showed his care for her. And there was the Gr'it-in who was serious, the one who did not show love, who was her mentor and sparring partner. And she came to appreciate both sides. She loved it when he would hold her in his arms, filling that gaping hole deep within the pit of her stomach, that part that always felt separated from everyone else. She also came to appreciate the seriousness to him as well, when all the unanswered questions she had in the past of where she came from, who and what she was, could all be answered by him.

They easily slipped through the jungle until coming to a steep slope and descended it. Once reaching the bottom they were met by Gr'it-in's pack of seven Yautja. All of whom were awaiting them by the Peru River's shore line.

Da'tou could imagine that their leader, Kra'-tos, was not happy with Gr'it-in's new found relationship. A relationship that was forbidden for what bloodline she carried, making the penalty by death for the both of them. But Gr'it-in being the sneaky devil he was made a deal with his leader. Blackmail actually. If she and Gr'it-in were to be exposed by any of the crew then it would result in their family names being shunned by all the Yautja society and possibly even being considered bad bloods themselves for knowing such an affair was taking place. In return, they would keep their love secret and only between them in privacy.

Kartk's right arm in a sling that was wrapped around his armor. The arm having been broken by her when he discovered them and their relationship and attacked Gr'it-in.

Why he had attacked Gr'it-in she really wasn't sure. She didn't even know what she was doing at the time until after it had happened. The instincts of her finely bred bloodline taking over causing her to snap his arm with ease, then nearly ripped Gr'it-in's throat out with her bare hands. That was an accident though, she still didn't have complete control over her newly awakened fighting abilities and Gr'it-in had surprised her. Surprising her so much that she had caused major injury to his throat causing it to swell which resulted with his wheezing the next few days afterwards.

Everything she was seemed to have changed since meeting him. She found herself to be more in-tuned with her surroundings by smell, touch and sound. Her sparring with Gr'it-in had become more graceful and elegant, but at the same time, ferocious and deadly. And when making love to him, she wasn't as inexperienced any more, she could surprise him and take control over him. He liked it as did she. She had discovered a new person, something that was alien to the human raised being she was before. And what was strange about it was that it did not bother her.

Kartk gurgled something to her. Something of the language she didn't understand yet. But apparently was harsh, or offensive when Gr'it-in reacted by first barking then snarled. A sign of aggression, possibly a challenge. Kra'-tos having his own, simple reply to the unknown comment.

"Enough!" He ordered gruffly in Yautja. Looked to Kartk, then Gr'it-in and began speaking to him.

A conversation started between the two of guttural gurgles and barely audible clicks and ended calmly in less then five minutes.

"Da'tou."

Turning, she gave full attention to her lover.

"The pack will accompany you. But once your Father is dead it will be time for us to leave."

Head lowered. "His death will not be a slow one."

"The pack understands. And the pack will wait."

Da'tou turned and followed the Peru River south heading to East Xingasa.

East Xingasa was the technology advanced part of Xingasa - having motorized vehicles, TVs, radios and cellular phones . Where as the west side held vastly onto their old Indian heritage. The sides were separated by the river but stay connected to each other by a single bridge running across the river.

It was an hour track to Xingasa from their location and throughout forty minutes of that time Da'tou remained quite. The memories of her past and thoughts of her future weighing heavily on her mind.

After this. After killing Mayara for all the pain he made her suffer through, she would leave. A part of her really didn't want to leave. This was her home, this is where she was born. Xingasa, the jungle and some outside tribes and villages were the only places she ever knew. She always knew there was another world beyond the jungle, but she was never permitted to venture past certain landscape markers. And after her Mother died, she just became too frightened of venturing beyond those markers. And eventually, never even thought about what lied beyond. She had her family and friends. She was never bored, there was always work that needed to be done. To her, it was the perfect life. But now, it felt like the villagers would cast her out for what she was about to commit and erase her from their memories. She would be forgotten. Everything that she ever knew would be gone. She would no longer have a place to call home. No family. If she didn't leave with Gr'it-in after this, she would have nothing. Maybe not even the clothes on her back.

Mayara though was the closet thing she had to a Father. But even she knew that Fathers weren't suppose to kill their own children. So why should she think any differently of killing her own Father?

She was going to make him suffer. Make him suffer for all those times she ran for her life from those hit men, hiding in the forest for protection. The first one was the first time she ever killed a man. She only killed him in self defense, but she had done so in a gory fashion. She remembered running back to East Xingasa, covered in his blood and crying and collapsed on their porch of wounds and exhaustion. She had nightmares for months after that.

And when she thought her nightmare was over. It started again. Again with the killing. Again and Again. It was kill or be killed. And it finally got to the point where the killing didn't bother her anymore. She knew how to allude them. How to kill them quickly. How to kill them slowly. How to make them suffer horrible deaths.

One she had even broken all of his limbs, tied him to a tree, cut him where he would bleed profusely but not bleed to death then walked away. Going back a few days later and found a bloody mess. The stench of blood and rotted meat filled the air. The blood-stained and gnawed on bones were scattered everywhere. His limbs weren't even attached to the ropes anymore. The grass and tree trunk was stained with his blood, there were some meat particles laying about, all of which were covered with ants. The only thing she had difficulty finding was his head and that was located several feet from the gory scene. Half buried in dirt, saved for the animal that buried it there. The frozen expression on his face is what she wanted to see. She wanted to see the horrifying pain on his half eaten face he had suffered through when he was eaten alive.

This, this is why she was going to kill Mayara. To give him a tiny glance at all the agony he put her through and show him the pain she had to go through. To show him the monster she had become, because of him.

The more she thought about it, the more her heart ached. Like a hot knife repeatability stabbing her. Tears began to form under her eyes. Her fists shook. Her throat tightened. Her mandibles stayed closed shut as years of anguish and sadness settled into her torn soul.

He had to die. That bastard had to die.

"Da'tou," Spoke Gr'it-in softly in Arawakan, "are you all right?"

The two were in lead and she not looking nor stopping replied in a dry croak. "I'm fine."

She did know he knew she wasn't really fine. Knowing that he asked out of care and love toward her. And like the all-knowing mentor he was. He let it go. Let it go for her to handle on her own terms.

Everyone stayed silent afterwards. And the only noise that came about was when a male voice called out. "Everyone, Da'tou's back! Da'tou's back!"

Da'tou had just exited the trees into the large clearing that was East Xingasa. She was standing just beyond two shack made houses. Their sizes small, with rusted tin roofs and old, mismatching pieces of wood. Walking through the large gap between the two houses, she turned right onto the dirt street headed for her house.

Gr'it-in and the pack right behind her. She careful watched everyone. Some were lined along the streets, others on their porches and some looking from the safety of their windows. But all held the look of astonishing surprise. But they weren't just looking at her nor the pack. Their expression was the same toward all of them.

"Da'tou! Da'tou!" A tiny child's voice called out.

The all too familiar sound making her gasp, eyes to widen and stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to the running Chimidyue who quickly attached herself to Da'tou's leg. The little girl crying her eyes out now.

"Where have you been, Da'tou? Everyone has been worried sick about you. Mother has been crying all this time. Father said you ran away. He said you would never come back again. He even said you're the one who killed Kere. But I didn't believe him. I know you would never hurt any of us."

Worry filled Da'tou now. Worry of what her brothers and sisters could see. Bending down, she gave her little adopted sister a big hug. "I'm OK, Chimidyue. I was just hurt and needed a lot of rest." Then Da'tou pushed on her shoulders. "Chimidyue, where are our brothers and sisters?"

Sniffling and wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked up to her big sister. "They're at school. Except for Wau-uta and Kwa-oro, but I don't know where they are."

"Chimidyue, I want you to go to the school and tell our brothers and sisters to stay there. Tell them Da'tou told you to." She could see fear growing in her little sister's eyes and hugged her. "That's where you should be anyway. You shouldn't be skipping school."

Chimidyue hugging Da'tou back, her arms so little she couldn't even touch Da'tou's sides. "But I couldn't think in school when thinking about where you were, if you were OK and if you would ever come back." Now she began to sob. "I'm scared Da'tou. What's going to happen? Are you going to do something bad?"

Still hugging. "What I am going to do, Chimidyue, you and the others shouldn't see." Pushing back then looked into Chimidyue's eyes. "I am going to do something so bad that everyone in the village will despise and hate me for it. And it is especially something that children should not see nor even hear."

Chimidyue was hysterical now. Sobbing so badly that snot was leaking from her nose, her hands to her eyes rubbing them.

Da'tou grabbed Chimidyue's hands. "Look at me, Chimidyue." Her voice carrying passion and concern, making Chimidyue stop her crying and look to her big sister, but she was still whimpering. "Go to the school right now and have everyone stay there. It will be safe for you."

"But, what about you, Da'tou? What's going to happen to you?"

"I don't know, Chimidyue. Just, go to the school. Right now."

"Da'tou." Her little voice carrying question and concern.

Da'tou closed her eyes. Becoming irritated with her little sister that she would not listen to her. Then spoke in a firmer tone. "Chimidyue, go to the school, NOW!" She had to scream that last word. And it was that last word when Chimidyue pulled away and began running away crying. Running in the direction of the school.

With that out of the way, Da'tou could continue. And so she began walking down the dirt laden street. The pack silently following her like a cloud.

Wau-uta and Kwa-oro were the oldest brother and sister. The Human ones that is. And if they were stupid enough to try and intervene with her then that would be their own mistake. She wasn't going to kill anyone else, but she wasn't going to let any of them stand in her way. Even if that meant harming them.

Her Mother was the only person whom she had no idea would be. Maybe word hadn't spread through the entire village yet that she was back. But if her Mother didn't know yet, then maybe Mayara didn't know she was back either. And him not knowing of her arrival would make his capture all the more easier.

Da'tou walked a short distant of eighty feet then came to a short clearing. Past the clearing was another house, then the Peru river. The house was her family's, and it was the house that she hoped Mayara was hiding in.

Through all of Da'tou's life, every time he wanted to get away from his children and the village. Every time he had to cool off from a problem. He would always seek refuge in the master bedroom. His and her Mother's bedroom. And now, she figured that's where he was this very instance.

Reaching the side of the house on the right side, she lifted a clawed hand positioning for the pack to stop. They followed her just a few feet, but only enough where they could clearly watch from the porch. And it was the porch that Da'tou stepped onto then slowly walked across. The old boards creaking and moaning as she walked along them. Heart pounding so fast in her chest it was felt like it was about to jump out. She pulled the knife from her belt and stopped in front of the closed door, lifted a shaky hand to the knob. A continuous drill running through her mind, telling herself over and over, "Just do it, don't think about. Just do it, don't think about it. Just do it, don't think about."

Her hand firmly grasped the door knob and swallowed hard. This was it. She was really going to do it. She was going to kill Mayara. Holding her breath and stance stiffened. Emotions mixed with thrill and fear. She turned the knob.

Moments after hearing the eery creak, she heard a loud bang. The sound so loud and sudden it caused her to jump, nearly right out of her skin. But it wasn't even a second later when horrendous pain enveloped her chest. Whatever had hit her caused her to roar loudly and was thrown off of her feet and back. Her body cleared the porch and own body weight was even to slam her own self onto the ground. Her back hitting the ground with great force knocking the air right out of her. But the pain in her chest did something to her breathing. The only thing that escaped her mouth of her outstretched mandible was a strenuous wheeze.

More pain passed through her. Now hot and burning. And tried screaming of it. But the only thing she could do was wheeze.

It was moments later of lifting a hand to chest a holding it's wet surface when she was finally able to breathe, and gasped of it. Breathing in the savoring air. She screeched hollowly in pain and winced and she turned her head to see what had happened.

The old man stood before her on the porch. His double barrel shot gun in both hands and was reloading both barrels. "Why can't you just stay dead, Da'tou." He forced angrily with determination through his clenched, yellow teeth. His old black eyes showing an evilness about him and wrinkled face holding an eagerness. "That shot alone would have killed a human. But you . . . I just can't seem to kill you for some reason. No matter what I do."

Shotgun loaded, he holstered it to his shoulder and aimed for her.

Da'tou's eyes grew wide with fear and drew in a deep breath. Her body froze at the sight of both barrels being aimed for her.

She was going to die.

* * *

_I promise: You will not have to wait another year for the next chapter. Progress will be slow with Chrismtas around the corner, but I'll hopefully be able to get chapter twenty up by the end of December._


	20. An End to the End

_Author's Note: Yep, the long awaited chapter twenty is finally here. Please note that there will most likely be grammar mistakes in this, was kinda in a hurry to get this done. It's getting late and there's stuff I got to do before going to bed._

_**Warning!**_ _This chapter holds extreme blood and gore._

_There's one more chapter to go before this is over, but before then, I at least have to draw my own version of Da'tou. There will also be an alternate ending on chapter twenty-two that takes place at the beginning of this one, but I will be making it for the heck and fun of it, and as a "what if" chapter. It will give you all another look at the power that "boss" possess. _

_I will try to get the next two chapters up as soon as possible. And don't feel like the lifes of Da'tou and Gr'it-in will be coming to an end in the next chapter, they will be introduced into other stories. I will notify ahead of time when they will be introduced and what those stories will be named._

**Chapter Twenty: An End to the End**

Da'tou's small beady eyes grew wide with fear, fear that this would be her last moment. Time came to a sudden stand still, everything that was suppose to happen in seconds happened in minutes. She watched as Mayara holstered the double-barreled shotgun, placed it firmly to his right shoulder, aligned the bead to her. For her head. He held his breath, his body not moving, his muscles tensed, trigger finger moved, it squeezed.

Looking into Mayara's cold eyes, she seen no remorse in them for what he was about to do. No remorse for the adopted daughter he had known and raised since she was a small child. What she seen, the person, she did not know. Like her, she and Mayara were two completely different people now. And that's when her entire life flashed before her eyes. The Father she was knew, gone. Her Mother, gone. Her brothers and sisters, gone. The wise woman, gone. Gr'it-in, gone. The pack, gone. Xingasa, the jungle, the world, everything, gone.

Finally, the trigger was pulled. But there was a sudden flash. Something blue hitting Mayara on his left shoulder and exploded in blue sparks knocking him to the side in a yell as his weapon was discharged.

The loud bang rang in her ears like a cannon going off. Her ears rung in pain and something caught the left side of her face, something hot and painful. A fragment of whatever it was zipping across her left eye missing the surface by only centimeters and lodge into the cartilage of the eye socket on the opposite side. She was somehow able to let out a high pitched piercing howl before her entire world turned black and stopped.

Da'tou found herself waking up, like she had been sleeping. Or, she really had been sleeping. Her thoughts scattered, not having any idea what was going on, she felt herself being shaken. Familiar smells filled her senses. And after that, pain filled her. Hot pain on the left side of her face and chest that made her scream.

"Da'dtou-di." The familiar voice called out, pushing through the ringing in her ears.

Forcing her eyes to open through all the pain in them but found only one could open. The other, her left, seemed to be swollen shut. "Gr'it-in." She groaned painfully in Arawakan. She may have known some of the Yautjan language now, but it was still instinct to speak human words.

"Yes, Da'dtou-di. I'm here." Her mate's voice replied in Arawakan.

"What happened?"

"The discharged missed your head by inches, it may take several minutes for your memory to return."

She found her body to be shaking and it wasn't from fear, but shock. Her body must have gone through something so severe that it would react like this.

In a snap suddenly, that's when everything came flooding back. She remembered. Angered filled her and with a growl, she ordered, "Help me, Gr'it-in. Help me to my feet."

Not arguing, she felt his large hands wrap under her arm pits and lifted her to her feet. Pain rippled through her chest, spreading and pulling at her torn muscles. Her face feeling the same. She howled loudly as he lifted her but didn't tell him to stop. She knew that had this point, she would need help moving. Once on her feet, a terrible headache emerged, it made her dizzy and her forehead suddenly became unbearably hot, the dizziness dropped to her stomach and her stomach churned because of it, the uneasy feeling upsetting the contents of her stomach and felt like she was about to throw up at any moment.

She looked ahead and seen Mayara laying at the other end of the porch. Inhaling in fear when seeing he was not moving. Fearing the worst, that he could already be dead.

"Do not worry, Da'dtou-di. He is only stunned." Gr'it-in comforted.

Da'tou was able to breath, her body relaxing in his grip. She was worried that he had died under someone elses hand.

It seemed apparent to Gr'it-in that he knew what had to be done when he began helping Da'tou walk to Mayara. At the other end of the porch now, she looked down and seen his eyes opened but was still not moving. He must have been in more shock than she was. Charred flesh filled her senses and seen the burned flesh on his still smoking left shoulder.

"Mayara." Her voice called out to him.

There was no response.

"Mayara!" Kicking his foot with hers.

There was a hoarse cough from him, his legs and arms moved. He looked up to her.

"Mayara, you missed."

Dismay filled his face and laid his head back onto the ground coughing some more.

Pulling herself from Gr'it-in, forcing him to release her. It was apparent now that both of them, she and Mayara, were weakened, but looked liked Da'tou actual had the upper hand in the matter despite her injuries. She stumble forward and fell to her knees. It most likely was his old age that kept him where he laid. Wrapping her right arm around the post of the porch to keep herself elevated and looming over Mayara, she rolled him onto his back, his side rolling onto her feet they were so close to each other.

Mayara more coherent now, he looked to Da'tou and mumble something, but she couldn't understand what was said. Then she lifted right hand, her fingers formed together into a point, aimed for his stomach.

"Wait." Mayara groaned.

Not moving, she looked to him.

"Don't." He said.

Her top mandible lifted into a smirk, "You should have thought about that years ago." Then her right hand shot down puncturing the skin of his stomach.

Mayara jumped forward in a piercing scream, his hands instantly wrapping around her hand as she drove it further into his soft belly. The further her fingers drove in the louder his screams became, eventually reaching the point where he was screaming in agonizing shrills.

Her fingers pushed passed his warm intestines and wiggled through the large fleshy mass. The tips of her talons cutting the flesh as she did so. She was looking for a part of the intestines that she could grab, something that wouldn't kill him right away. It had to be a certain section of it. Down passed her wrist now, the slushing sounds of her hand pushing through him filled her ears as did more of his screams. His body convulsing beneath her. Legs kicking out and arms wiggling about it. His breathing had become irregular. She had to admit it, this was something she had looked forward for years, and it felt wondrous to hear and see him in pain.

Finding what she wanted, she pinched the fleshy worm-like mass between her thumb and index finger separating it. At that moment, Mayara let out a high-pitched screech that echoed throughout the town and walls of the nearby jungle. She pulled and out came her blood drenched right hand with the end of an intestine attached to it. The rest leading into his still breathing body. But it wouldn't be that way for much longer.

She pulled on the intestine, pulling more of it out. "You know, Mayara. You and I are different people now. I am not the person you once knew and you are not the person I had known many years ago. But something caught my attention, something that I realized, something that I want you to know. You have been trying to kill me for so many years. So many years that you tried and tried. I just wanted you to know, that you succeeded. All those years ago, the person that I was, Da'tou, she died a long time ago. You killed her. But the being before you is not a person, she is a monster, she is Da'dtou-di. You created her. You breathed life into her. And it is she who will avenge the death of Da'tou!"

Blood spewed from Mayara's mouth in a hoarse cough. He wiggled then squirmed. Then he stopped, his breathing came to stop and the light that was in his eyes dimmed.

He was dead.

Dropping the dead piece of meat, the fully born Da'dtou-di slung her body around using her right arm that was still clasped onto the post and placed her back onto that very post.. Her body slouched, she groaned tiredly, noticing the crowd of people surrounding the house but none had attempted in stepping forward from the pack of Yautja that stood between she and the crowd. One face she was able to pick out quickly. The face looked liked it had been sobbing for hours. It was Da'tou's adopted Mother. "I'm sorry, Usi-diu, but he had to die, to avenge the death of Da'tou."

With sorrow in Da'dtou-di's heavy eye. She watched as Usi-diu turned around, ran and disappeared into the stunned and shocked crowd, crying.

Gr'it-in stepping forward and kneeling down. He asked. "Is the child, Da'tou, no more?"

Da'dtou-di answered with a silent and slow nod. "I hope I did not keep the pack waiting too long."

Gr'it-in chuckled shortly. "No. Not at all."

A continuos ringing sound caught their attention suddenly. It was the ringing of a phone that was coming from Mayara.

"Find that device, Gr'it-in."

Doing as he told, without question, he began inspecting Mayara's body. And it was moments later when he pulled out a tiny Cell Phone. So small it could fit in the palm of his hand. Handing it to Da'dtou-di, she answered it.

"Hello." Her voice heavy and stern.

"My, my, you do have some strength. Too bad I couldn't keep you." A steady and calm man's voice answered in nearly perfect Arawakan.

Her eyes narrowed in anger. "Just who in the hell are you? What do you want with me?"

"They call me "Boss" my dear. And I was hoping to have you as my own personal pet, but it looks like I won't be getting my wish _this year."_

She didn't like those last two words. The lunatic on the other end of the line made it sound as if he was going to try all of this again.

"Just for your information, I'm leaving Xingasa. You'll never be able to find me again. So you might as well not even come back to this place."

"Well that can be your little secret my dear, I know that you and little pack of friends will be leaving this planet shortly."

Stunned, she didn't know what to say. How did this guy know all this?

"From your posture, you seem shocked at how much I know about the Predators."

Now she was scared and looked around the crowd. Where was he? Was he in the crowd somewhere?

"No." The voice said. "I'm not in the crowd."

She stopped looking in the crowd.

"Look up." He commanded.

Curious, she looked up. There was nothing but sky.

"You should do something about that wound on the side of your face, it could leave a nasty scar."

Hissing in disgust, Da'dtou-di threw the phone from her ear like it was diseased. The tiny device hitting the ground with such force that it shattered into tiny pieces. The movement of her throwing the phone caused her pains to rise and again and began fighting to keep herself from screaming of it. That little bit of movement seemed to burn what energy she had left and felt like she would pass out at any moment now. Her head burning up, chest in pain and feeling like she was going to throw up.

"Da'dtou-di, what's wrong?" Asked Gr'it-in.

"We're being watched, from above. Plus I don't feel so good either."

Seeming curious as well, Gr'it-in too looked up to the sky then lowered his head in a hiss. "The Humans have satellites in space capable of viewing everything that happens on the surface."

Baffled, "The Humans really do have such technology?"

"Yes, but you were never aware of it from never leaving the jungle. You would be surprised at the amount of technology surrounding this jungle."

There was a gurgle from Kra'-tos, "We have been here long enough."

She was able to understand that clearly, so she looked to Gr'it-in. Her mate on his knees before her and spoke to him in a gasp and wince in Arawakan. "I'm sorry, Gr'it-in, but you'll have to carry me."

He nodded to her. "I understand, you have been through much."

"What about my Mother's things?"

"Kra'-tos knows where they are, he will gather them. Part of the plan was to get you to the ship as quick as possible. The sooner you're on there the faster we can leave." With that said, Gr'it-in scooped her into his big arms and stood to his feet.

The slight movement and gravity having sent a slight jolt through her body causing her to scream. Despite her pains, she was still able to gradually fall asleep as Gr'it-in took her into the jungle, heading in the direction of their ship. Wherever it was.

Then, for the first time in a long time, Da'dtou-di was able to sleep peacefully.


End file.
